Time Of Your Life
by StereoRiptide
Summary: Post sacrifice. Stefan is now human, and Elena is carrying his child. Damon leaves, heartbroken and fed up with all the BS. When tragedy strikes, Elena's world seems like its falling apart. Can anyone put it back together? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

**AN: Second story ever, I know this has been done many, many times, but I couldn't get this one scene to stop playing in my head. I got this idea from the books. Based on the song Good Riddance(Time Of Your Life), by Green Day. That song is EPIC. So it starts out with a little SE but only because its necessary, after that its all DE. So this is based after they kill Klaus. But the dagger was pulled out of Elijah and he took off. Elena just graduated and Jenna got the full story. R&R XD**

"What the hell is a Kitsune?" I ask him questioningly.

"They're supernatural creatures, and kind of like werewolves." He tells me. "They can appear human but most of the time are in the form of a fox. The more tails a Kitsune has, the more powerful they are. They're very rare, I've only come across two and Damon has never even seen one. I'm pretty sure they originated from Japan sometime in the 1400's. They can perform magic like witches, shape-shift like werewolves, and compel like vampires."

"They sound fictional and scary." I tell him.

"So do vampires." He replies.

"True. So you were friends with this Kitsune?"

"Yes. His name was Ebisu. Meaning God of luck. Ironic, I know." He says with a smile.

"So when you saved his life back in 1903, he promised you one favor of your choosing?"

"Yes, and this is the good part." He says, smile growing bigger on his face. "Since Kitsunes can perform magic even more powerful than witches, I asked him for something extremely rare"

"And?"

"And he did it. I received the package in the mail a week ago, but I haven't opened it. I wanted you to be here."

"Well where is this package? Lets open it." I tell him, getting impatient.

He gets up and pulls something down from the top of his closet. He carries it back to the bed, sitting down beside me. He sits there, staring at the package, not sure what to do with it.

"Open it already" I tell him, smiling. He tears the paper off to reveal a blue box. He lifts the lid, and sitting inside is a rose. Not just any rose, a black rose.

"It's beautiful" I tell him. "But what do we do with it?"

"I don't know" He replies. He reaches down and picks up the rose, bringing it to his nose. He inhales deeply and sighs, a smile forming on his face.

"What does it smell like?" I ask him.

"I don't know how to describe it. It's like..." Stefan breaks off mid sentence, grabbing his throat and coughing violently.

"Stefan, whats wrong?" I ask, patting him on the back. He doesn't stop coughing, he falls back onto the floor with a thud.

"Stefan" I cry. Sitting on the floor beside him. I pull out my phone and call Damon. _Please pick up, please pick up. _He answers on the first ring.

"Why hello Elena. What can I do for you today?" He asks, I can practically see the smirk on his face.

"Damon, its Stefan. Something's wrong, I don't know what to do. Come home ASAP." I tell him quickly, hanging up and looking back to Stefan. The coughing had stopped and he'd gone still.

"Stefan" I say, shaking him. "Come on, get up, Stefan" I cry.

His eyes open wide and he inhales a deep breath. I bend down, hugging his chest, thanking god that I can feel his heart beating. Wait, what?

"I thought I'd lost you" I tell him, the tears streaming down my face.

He inhales again, pushing me away and clutching at his chest. I look at him, hurt on my face, until I see he's trying to breathe. I help him and he finally manages it after a few minutes.

I look at him in wonder and he puts his hand over his heart.

"I'm human." He says in wonder, a giant smile forming on his face. I smile in return, hugging him like my life depends on it. He pulls me back, then leans forward to kiss me. Well, one thing leads to another and soon we were both exhausted, me lying on his chest, him playing with my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Later.<strong>

Stefan had been human for almost 2 months now. It had been the best 2 months of my life. It took everyone a couple weeks to get used to the human version of him. Stefan was thrilled with the new him and so was I.

Last week while I was in the kitchen at the boarding house, helping him make breakfast, I felt my stomach stir. Before Stefan could get a word out I was running to the bathroom and emptying the contents of my stomach. Stefan came in behind me and held my hair back. I was embarrassed at first but that quickly subsided when I realized my stomach wasn't finished. When I was done I washed my mouth out and Stefan helped me walk to the couch so I could lie down. He was looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

Two weeks later and I was still randomly getting sick. Stefan decided it was time for a trip to the doctors office. Stefan agreed to wait in the waiting room, like I asked. An hour later and I was finished with my check up. I walked back into the waiting room to see Stefan staring at the ground with a worried expression on his face. I walked up to him and pulled him into a standing position, I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my lips at his ear.

"Your going to be a father" I whisper to him.

He steps back to look at me in wonder. A giant smile appears on his face and he pulls me into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later. <strong>

We were on our way to Jenna's house. I hadn't seen her since I moved into the boarding house two weeks ago. Stefan wanted to tell everyone about the baby ASAP. I on the other hand wanted to keep it our secret for now. He had let me keep it our secret for a week. Now it was time to spill the beans. We pulled into the driveway and Stefan climbed out and opened my door. I grab his hand while we wait outside the front door. Jenna answers and a big smile spreads across her face.

"I thought you two had fallen off the edge of the earth" She says after hugging us both.

We follow her to the kitchen where Ric is making dinner while Jeremy watches. they turn around and wave to both of us. During dinner, Stefan squeezes my hand, meaning he wants to tell them now.

"Jenna, Ric, Jeremy, there's something we need to tell all of you." Stefan says with a smile. They all look at me suspiciously. "Me and Elena are going to be parents."

Jeremy drops his fork along with his jaw. Alaric does the same. Jenna however doesn't seem effected much. She smiles at both of us, reassuringly.

"Congratulations" She says. _Thank god she didn't try to lecture us. _Jeremy and Alaric pull themselves together.

"So I'm going to be an uncle?" He asks.

"Yep, congrats uncle Jer" Stefan tells him.

Jeremy smiles and goes back to eating. Alaric is still silent. Finally his head comes up to stare the two of us in the eyes.

"Does Damon know?" He asks slowly. _Of course he'd ask that, Damon is his friend._

"Not yet, no" Stefan tells him. Alaric shakes his head and sighs, standing up to clear the table.

"Good luck breaking the news to him" Alaric mumbles.

After everything is cleaned up we say our goodbyes and head home. When we get to the boarding house I see Damon's car in the driveway. My heart speeds up instantly. Stefan puts his arm around my shoulders and leads me inside. There Damon sits in his chair, glass of scotch in his hand.

"You didn't tell me." He says simply, staring into the fire. _Damn it, Alaric._

"We were planning to, Damon." Stefan says, apologetically.

"Planning to my ass. You were going to wait as long as possible before uttering a word to me" He says coldly.

"That's not true Damon." I tell him, walking over to stand in front of him.

"How could you?" He asks. He looks up at me, tears in his eyes.

"Damon, I love Stefan. He's human, and it was only a matter of time before we started a family. You knew that." I say, begging him to understand. I can't stand seeing that much betrayal and pain in his eyes. He stands up and sits his glass down.

"I'm leaving" He says. In that moment I feel my world crashing down. _Damon can't leave._

"Damon please don't go" I beg him, tears stinging my eyes. I blink them away, trying to stay calm.

"Goodbye Elena" He whispers, walking towards the door. I just stand there and watch him walk outside and climb in his car. I don't look away until his car fades into the distance.

I can almost hear my heart crack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**AN: Chapter 2 has arrived. There's a reference from Midnight in there. We'll see who can find it. R&R Please guys. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

I keep my eyes closed and reach for Stefan, but come up with empty sheets. I open my eyes and see a note lying on his pillow. I smile and open it.

_Elena,_

_I've gone for a run out by Wickery bridge. Hopefully I'll be back before you awake. If not, breakfast is in the fridge. __Forever yours, Stefan_

I sigh. _Him and his runs._ I climb out of bed, planning on taking a long bubble bath until Stefan gets home. I fill the tub up and relax in the water. After a few minutes of soaking in the tub I hear my phone ringing from the bedside table. Groaning, I climb out and grab a towel. I rush to phone before it can go to voice mail.

"Hello?" I say.

"Ms. Gilbert?" The man asks.

"This is she." I reply warily.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news. I'm going to need you to come down to the sheriff station as soon as you can." He says, void of emotion.

"Whats going on?" I ask him, nervous now.

"Its Stefan Salvatore. He was attacked by an animal."

* * *

><p>I'm aware enough to know by now that this was no animal. The next half hour passes in a blur. I'm at the sheriff's station sooner than I would've thought possible. I run inside and to the counter.<p>

"I'm Elena Gilbert. I'm here about Stefan Salvatore" I tell the lady at the desk.

"Oh yes, Sheriff Forbes is expecting you. Straight back and to the left."

I'm running down the hall before she can finish. I push the door open to find Caroline's mom, Liz, sitting with her back to me.

"Sheriff Forbes, whats going on?" I ask. She turns in the chair, tears falling down her face. She looks at me apologetically and shakes her head slowly.

"No" I tell her. Tears stinging my eyes. I know that look. That's the look she gave me and Jeremy before telling us our parents hadn't survived.

"Elena, I am so sorry" She says, more tears falling. "He's gone."

"No" I tell her again, shaking my head.

I turn around and run out of the station. I jump in the car and drive to the first place I think of, Wickery bridge. I arrive to find cop cars and animal control blocking the road. I run out of the car and towards the stretcher I see, sitting in front of an ambulance. Before I can get to it a cop grabs me, holding me back.

"I'm sorry, you can't go over there, miss." The cop says.

"Let me go" I tell him, hitting and pushing at his restraining arms. Tears clouding my vision.

"LET ME GO" I yell. I bite his hand and he loosens his hold. That's the only hesitation I need. I run towards the stretcher to find Stefan. His eyes closed, a frown on his face. Blood dripping from his torn open neck. I scream and fall to my knees in front of him.

"Wake up, Stefan" I yell, hitting his chest. Tears falling frantically now.

"Wake up, I said"

"Just open your eyes."

"Please Stefan, just open your eyes"

"I'll do anything, please"

"You can't leave me"

Finally I began the promises. Promises I knew deep down were lies.

"I'll find a way to save you in a moment."

"Bonnie will have a cure, Stefan"

I'd do anything if it meant not facing the truth. I finally take a break from the yelling and just whisper to him.

"Stefan, please?"

"Just do this one thing for me. Just squeeze my hand. I know you can do it."

"Just squeeze my hand, Stefan."

But there was no pressure on either of my hands. Just a numbness that seemed to be creeping its way towards my heart. I closed my eyes and slipped out of consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: So what killed Steffie? Read and find out XD**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I hear a faint beeping. I open my eyes to see myself in a white bed, the beeping coming from the machine that's hooked up to my arm. I look around the room and find Damon, sleeping in the chair beside me. I gasp. I haven't seen him in what feels like forever. _Why am I in the hospital? Is the baby ok? Why isn't Stefan here? Stefan. _Stefan. Memories come flooding back. I put my hand over my chest and a whimper escapes my mouth. Damon's eyes open, and he's at my side instantly. The tears start pouring out and I grab his shirt pulling him closer. I bury my face in his chest and cry. I reach for his face and find his cheek is wet. I wipe off his tears with my thumb and bury my face in his chest once again.

We stay like that for hours, crying together. We talk about Stefan and all the memories we shared. He tells me about when Stefan was a toddler, and how he would follow Damon everywhere. We're both laughing and crying when he talks about Stefan's first crush and how he pushed her in the creek by their home to show how much he liked her.

A nurse comes in eventually to check on me. Damon refuses to leave my side while she asks her questions.

"How far along are you, Ms. Gilbert?" She asks, writing something else down on the paper attached to her clipboard.

"Today's the 29th right?" I ask Damon. He shakes his head.

"The drugs knocked you out for awhile. Today is the 1st." He says looking at the floor.

"I was 10 weeks on the 29th." I tell her, frowning. _Stefan and I were going to go out to dinner._

"I'm going to send the doctor in. Your boyfriend will have to go wait outside for now."

"He's just a friend. My boyfriend is dead." I tell her, feeling a new round of tears approaching. She just nods and walks away.

"Bitch" I hear Damon mumble. He climbs back onto the bed and lays my head on his chest.

"Ms. Elena Gilbert?" The doctor asks from the doorway. Damon nods and climbs off the bed. I grab his hand and he leans down to kiss it reassuringly.

"I'll be in the hall." He says and walks out the door, closing it behind him.

"I am very sorry to hear about your loss, Elena" He says. I nod and he sits down in the chair Damon was in earlier.

"It seems your due date is November 23rd." He says, checking his papers.

"November 23rd. That's a good date." I reply, mostly to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>9 weeks later.<strong>

I was dealing with Stefan's death the best I could. I know he'll live forever in all our memories. The week of the funeral was especially hard, but everyone helped me through it, Damon included. He promised to stick around as long as I wanted him here. It took me a little while to forgive him for leaving, but I did, as always.

Today was the day of my checkup and ultrasound. Damon drove me there and we were sitting in the waiting room when the doctor called my name.

"Your friend is allowed to come back with you today, if you want, Ms. Gilbert." The doctor tells me.

Damon looks at me and I nod. He smiles and walks with us to the back room. After lying down and having the cold gel put on my stomach the doctor start the ultrasound.

"That right there is your baby." He tells us, smiling.

The picture on the screen might have just been a picture to some people, but to me it was my baby. My beautiful baby. Damon grabs my hand and I turn to see him smiling. Not a smirk but a real smile. I turn back to the screen and stare in wonder as my baby moves around.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor asks. _Stefan would have wanted to wait. But I can't handle waiting months to find out._

"What do you think Damon?" I ask him. He stares at me, shocked that I want his opinion.

"I think I want to know if I have a niece or nephew." He says, smiling.

"Well then congratulations" The doctor says. "It's a boy."

Damon squeezes my hand and I smile. _I'm going to have a son. _Tears are stinging my eyes the rest of the appointment.

* * *

><p>Later that day I tell Damon I'm going to take a drive. He hesitantly agrees and I walk out the door. Once I get there, I sit down cross legged in front of the headstone, placing the rose I brought in front of it. I read it for the thousandth time in the last few weeks.<p>

_Stefan Salvatore_

_Beloved Friend and Brother_

_Died June 29th 2011_

I smile and start playing with the grass. "We're going to have a son" I tell him. "I hope he has your eyes and your smile. I hate that he'll grow up without knowing you. You would've been such a great dad Stefan." I say. Tears start to fall into the grass.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later.<strong>

Me and Damon were sitting on the couch eating Chinese take-out. It seemed like such a normal thing to do now.

"What are we going to name him?" I ask Damon worriedly. "I haven't even thought of any names."

"Hmm well, is he going to be a Salvatore or a Gilbert?" Damon asks.

"A Salvatore, no question." I say with a smile.

"Hmm I'll have to think about it."

"I love the name Alexander." I tell him.

"That was Stefan's middle name" He sighs.

"Really? He never mentioned it."

"Yea, I never really thought of mentioning it either." He says.

I feel something kick and gasp. I reach over and grab Damon's hand pulling him towards me. I lay his hand on my stomach.

"Did you feel that?" I ask him in wonder. He nods his head, staring at his hand.

"I think he likes that name." Damon says, smiling.

"I think so too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**AN: Chapter 4. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>17 weeks later. November 8th 2011.<strong>

"Ugh Jenna, I swear this kid is trying to kill me." I complain, squeezing the life out of her hand.

"Well, he just decided he wanted to join our dysfunctional family sooner than we planned."

I laugh, but then another contraction starts.

"I might need that hand some day, Elena." Jenna says, trying to pry my hand off of her's.

"I'll go get the doctor." She says, walking out into the hallway. When she returns I grab her hand again. "The doctors coming, just hold on."

"I want Damon."

"What?" She asks worriedly.

"Call Damon. I want him here with me. Please Jenna." I plead.

"Ok, ok, I'll call him. Don't go anywhere." She says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and look for something new to squeeze.

Ten minutes later and the doctor is telling me to push. Not exactly something you want to hear when your in pain. I'd much rather have him yelling 'Get her a sedative' or morphine or something. Giving birth was not something I imagined myself doing at 18. Maybe starting college or moving away from home but not being a parent.

"I can't do this" I whisper in realization. "I can't do this alone." I tell Jenna.

"You won't have to." A familiar voice says from the doorway.

"Damon" I sigh in relief. He rushes over to me and grabs my hand, pushing the hair off my face.

"I'm scared." I tell him.

"Its ok to be scared." He says.

"Want to know a secret?" He asks.

I give a faint nod and he leans forwards, his lips at my ear. "I'm scared too."

I squeeze his hand, reassuring him now. After many more excruciating minutes with that god forsaken doctor and his damn commands to push, I hear a cry. A baby's cry. The doctor cuts the umbilical cord and hands him to me. I stare in wonder at my baby boy. Damon kisses my forehead and stares at the little miracle in my arms.

"Congratulations on your son. What's his name?" The doctor asks.

"Alexander Zane Salvatore." I tell him, smiling, eyes never leaving my baby's.

"Welcome to the family, baby Alex." Damon says smiling.

After that they have to take Alex to the nursery to get cleaned up. The smiles never leave mine and Damon's faces.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

After walking to the front desk and getting a wrist band, I decide to head towards the nursery. The nurse who lets me in keeps staring at me like I'm some kind of germ.

"Salvatore" I tell her, and she nods. I follow her to the back and she picks up a newborn. I feel the smile spread across my face once again. She steps towards me expectantly but I step back.

"Aren't you going to hold him?" She asks, annoyed.

_How the hell am I supposed to know how to hold a baby? _I almost ask her. She sighs and steps towards me again.

"Sit down in the rocking chair. Now hold him like I am now. Just make sure you support his head and you'll both be fine." She says.

She leans down and lays him in my arms. "You have a beautiful son." She tells me.

My breath gets caught in my throat. _He's so small and fragile. _I use my pinky and play with his fingers. He grabs it and wraps his hand around it, holding on tightly. A smirk appears on my face. _At least one person here likes me. _

"Hey little man, I'm your uncle Damon."

* * *

><p>I spend the next two days in the nursery or in Elena's room. Alex hardly ever leaves my arms when he isn't in Elena's.<p>

I'm sitting in the chair beside Elena's bed watching her sleep, Alex is wide awake in my arms.

"You get to come home today" I whisper to him. His eyes stare into mine curiously, his hand once again wrapped around my pinky.

"Your mom let me decorate your room, so its pretty awesome. I should probably let you know what your going home to."

"There's aunt Jenna and her boyfriend Alaric, who's my only friend besides your mom. Alaric used to be a vampire slayer but now he sticks to teaching. Jenna helped raise your mom. She's a fun women just don't get on her bad side, that's when things get ugly."

"You have another uncle, his name is Jeremy. He's a punk but he has his good days. Jeremy is dating your mom's best friend Bonnie. She's a witch, literally."

"There's your god mother Caroline, AKA vampire Barbie. She's annoying and talks a lot, but other than that, and don't tell her I said this, she's pretty cool. You already met your mom but you can't even begin to imagine how awesome she is yet.

"Then there's your dad. His name was Stefan, and as you probably guessed, he was my brother. He died this summer. Your mom loved him very much and I kinda did too. He was a great guy, and probably would've been a great dad if he'd had the chance."

"There's not much to say about me. Just know that I'll always be here for you no matter what. Whenever you need someone to talk to just let me know. I think I already love you, little man."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

After getting Alex settled in his car seat with a pacifier, we were on our way home. I hadn't been this happy in months. When we get home Damon takes Alex out and holds him, leaving me to carry the bags.

"Thanks for the help Damon." I say sarcastically. He turns to smirk at me before walking inside.

I drop the bags by the front door and walk inside to see Damon pouring himself a drink while holding my baby with one arm.

"Damon!" I yell. I walk over and take Alex from him, going to sit on the floor in front of the couch. After Damon gets his drink he comes and joins us.

* * *

><p>The next day while Damon is at a council meeting, I get Alex dressed nice and warm and put him in his car seat. When we get there I carry him to the head stone and sit down, holding him in my lap.<p>

"Congratulations, your a daddy now."

"Stefan, meet your son Alex." I say smiling. "He's three days old today. Isn't he perfect?"

"I think he has your eyes. I can't believe we made him. Its really a miracle if you think about it. Even Damon loves him."

* * *

><p>The next few weeks are spent, changing diapers, getting puked on, and learning to live without sleep. After 2 months, baby Alex finally decides he's ready to sleep through the night. I wouldn't have survived this long without Damon's help.<p>

I open my eyes to Damon's room again. I get up and walk towards the door, hoping to go grab some breakfast. When I reach the door I turn around and take in the sight on the bed. Damon is sleeping on his back with Alex lying on his chest. They both look so peaceful. A smile appears on my face as I walk downstairs to make coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter might leap a few months ahead. Unless you guys want me to focus on the early months XD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Now for the scene I have been dying to write. Can anyone guess which one it is? ****XD R&R**

* * *

><p><em>Another turning point;<em>  
><em>a fork stuck in the road.<em>

_Time grabs you by the wrist;_  
><em>directs you where to go.<em>

_So make the best of this test_  
><em>and don't ask why.<em>

_It's not a question_  
><em>but a lesson learned in time.<em>

_It's something unpredictable_  
><em>but in the end is right.<em>

_I hope you have the time of your life._

**EPOV. August 8th 2012**

"DAMON" I yell up the stairs. After twenty minutes of hearing him running through the halls upstairs it got annoying. He appears at the top of the stairs, hair disheveled and a 9 month old Alex in his arms, holding a ball. Big smiles on both of their faces.

"What?" He asks.

"What are you two doing up there? Herding Elephants?" I ask him.

"Alex was throwing the ball and I was getting it for him." He says simply.

"You mean you were playing fetch?" I ask laughing.

"Ha-ha, no. I was just playing with him." He says.

"I'm going to run to the store. Can I trust you both not to destroy the house while I'm gone?"

"Your lack of faith in us is heartbreaking." He says sarcastically, putting his hand over his heart.

"I'll be back soon. No drinking while I'm gone." I say, pointing my finger at him and grabbing my purse.

"Yes mam." He says.

"Oh and Damon" I say walking out the door.

"Yes Elena?"

"Don't forget to feed my kid." I say smiling.

"Your mommy is full of it" I hear him tell Alex.

"I heard that." I yell, climbing into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

After Elena's car is out of hearing range, me and Alex head towards the living room. After filling up a glass of Scotch. We head over to the couch. I sit him up on the floor and lie down on my stomach in front of him. I take a sip of my Scotch and cough when it hits my throat, causing Alex to laugh.

"Glad you find my pain amusing." I tell him, rolling my eyes. He smiles and reaches for my glass.

"No way little man, your mom would murder me if she came home and you smelt like alcohol." I tell him, pushing the glass out of his reach.

"So what do you wanna do?" I ask him letting him play with my fingers. He starts talking to them in his baby language.

"Sorry buddy but I don't think they're going to talk back." I tell him, laughing.

He looks up at me with a smile, his bright green eyes full of happiness. I take another sip.

"Daddy"

I choke on the scotch in my mouth, which starts a fit of coughing. It takes me a minute to control myself. I stare at him in shock. My metaphorical heart just skipped ten beats.

"What?" I ask, full of shock.

"Daddy" He says proudly.

"Holy shit, you can talk." I say, surprise clear in my tone. A giant smile forms on my face.

His eyes are still staring into mine, a big smile on his face. _Damn, I need to call Elena. She's going to be so pissed she missed this. _I pull my phone out and dial her number but stop before entering the last digit.

_I'm not his daddy. _

I frown and put the phone away, picking Alex up and putting my empty glass back. I look down to see him playing with the ring on my finger.

"Let's keep this between you and me, little man. No telling mommy, ok?" I tell him, sadly.

_God Damon, pull yourself together._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

I get home after an hour of running around the grocery store. After putting the groceries away I walk upstairs to find Damon laying Alex down in his crib, he's sound asleep. I smile and wait for him in the hall. We walk downstairs together, silently. When we reach the kitchen he pulls some ingredients out to start dinner. I sit down at the table, watching him.

"What did you guys do while I was gone?" I ask.

"Just watched Cartoon Network until he fell asleep." He mumbles, a frown on his face.

"Damon, what's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"Worried about my well being?" He says, the frown disappearing and a smirk replacing it. _I hate it when he does that._

"Stop answering questions with questions." I tell him, annoyed.

"Why? Does it bother you?" He replies.

"There you go again." I sigh. He smirks and rolls his eyes, turning back to the stove.

After an hour and a half of watching Damon cook I hear Alex crying from upstairs.

"He has great timing, dinner's ready." Damon says.

I walk upstairs and pick Alex up, but he doesn't stop crying.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask him, worriedly.

I walk downstairs and back into the kitchen with him. As soon as he see's Damon he starts reaching for him, still crying. Damon turns around and waves to him.

"Damon I think something's wrong, he's really upset." I tell him.

"Let me get dinner on the table at least." He replies, laying all the food out on the table.

I sit down and Damon comes and takes Alex from me, heading to his seat. He stops crying immediately.

"Figures" I say, rolling my eyes at the sight. Alex sits on Damon's lap, perfectly content just being near him. He hits Damon's hand but Damon doesn't look at him. This seems to frustrate Alex immensely.

"Daddy"

I drop my fork and stare open-mouthed. Damon sighs and looks down at him, forcing a smile.

"Thanks for listening" I hear him mumble.

"Did he just say Daddy?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes." Damon sighs.

A huge smile appears on my face and I walk over to them, getting down on Alex's level.

"Can you say it again, baby?" I ask him, happily. I see Damon go rigid, but decide to ignore it. Alex looks back towards Damon and points at him, smiling.

"Daddy" He says again proudly.

"Oh my god, this is awesome." I exclaim, standing up to hug Damon. I feel his shoulders loosen up and a sigh escape his lips. I pull back to look at Alex.

"I'm so proud of you" I tell him, smiling.

I walk back over and sit down to finish dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

After me and Elena clean up dinner, she takes Alex upstairs to give him a bath. My thoughts are suffocating me. _Why isn't she mad? Isn't she even a little upset that her sons first word was calling me daddy? I mean sure I take care of him but I'm just his uncle. Even if I feel like he's mine. Like he's ours. What if she wakes up tomorrow and decides she doesn't want me to live here anymore? I don't think I want to live anywhere without them. They're my family. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**AN: The last chapter came out just how I wanted it. I was seriously happy with it. Thank you all so much for the reviews. They made me update faster. XD**

* * *

><p><em>So take the photographs <em>_and still frames in your mind._

_Hang it on a shelf. __In good health and good time._

_Tattoos of memories __and dead skin on trial._

_For what it's worth, __it was worth all the while._

_It's something unpredictable_

_but in the end is right._

_I hope you have the time of your life._

**EPOV. **

I was sitting in front of Stefan's grave, playing with the rose I brought him, content with the silence.

"Your son said his first word yesterday." I say with a smile.

"I bet you can't guess what it was."

"I'll give you a hint. It's the opposite of mommy." I say smirking.

I decided to leave out exactly who he called daddy. Stefan wouldn't want to hear that, and I wanted today to be happy.

"We're all having dinner at the Saltzman's tonight. Jenna wanted us to celebrate. She's six months pregnant today and she hasn't seen Alex in a month. I can't wait to meet my niece. They're going to name her Miranda, after my step-mom/aunt." I say smiling, remembering when Jenna and Alaric made the announcement.

"Damon loves Alex so much. He treats him like he's his son."

"Would you hate me if I loved him, Stefan?" I whisper.

I wait for a response I know will never come. A voice I once took for-granted, and one I'll never hear again. I smell the rose one last time and place it on the grass. Walking back to my car.

* * *

><p>When we get to the Saltzman's it's already 4pm. Damon carries a giggling Alex on one arm and the Steaks for dinner on the other. I stand at the car and watch them walk to the front door. Damon turns around and catches me staring. Him and Alex wave at me and smile.<p>

_How did I get so lucky?_ I walk up to them and take the steaks from Damon so we each have a free hand. While he's looking at Alex I slip my hand in his. My heart stops, waiting for his reaction, but then Jenna comes and answers the door with a smile.

"You guys really didn't have to knock." She says rolling her eyes.

Damon pulls his hand out of mine and puts it in his pocket. My eyes sting instantly.

"Oh my god, look how big you've gotten" She says taking Alex from Damon.

He starts crying right away and reaches his arms towards Damon.

"Daddy" He says trying to get out of Jenna's grasp and back into Damon's arms. Damon takes him back and Jenna stares open-mouthed.

"I'm gonna go give the steaks to Ric and help him with the grill." Damon says, walking inside with Alex.

I turn my back to Jenna, feeling a tear slip down my cheek. She walks over and hugs me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asks, wiping away another tear. We sit down on the porch. I decide to tell her the truth.

"I don't know what to do Jenna" I sob.

"About what, Elena? Is everything ok with Alex?"

"Yes Alex is great. It's just Damon."

"Oh" She says simply.

"I...I love him. But I think he...he thinks that I see him as a replacement for Stefan." I stutter, tears falling uncontrollably now.

"Your 19, Elena. You've dealt with so much already, this should be nothing in comparison. Just talk to him. Tell him you don't see him as Stefan but as Damon. He loves you Elena. Its obvious." She says smiling.

I nod and stand up, trying to pull myself together before heading inside with Jenna.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

_What the hell was she thinking? Does she see me as Stefan now? Is this her way of coping with his death? Replace him with me? Does she expect me to raise Alex like Stefan would? Does everyone see me as his replacement now? She held my hand. Well she wanted to. Ugh why didn't I let her? I'm so stupid. Now she's going to be mad at me. Damn it. _

"Damon? Damon. Earth to Damon." Ric snaps me out of my thoughts. I turn to see him staring at me with a amused look.

"Shut up Ric." I mumble.

"Whats up with you today, man? Having Issues?" He asks, sarcastically.

"This from the guy who thought he was Van Helsing."

"Ouch, I guess I deserved that one." He says, turning his attention back to the grill. I look over and see Jeremy playing with Alex in the grass while Caroline and Bonnie chat. _I can fix this._

* * *

><p>Later that night, Alex is asleep in his crib. I head downstairs and find Elena with her eyes closed, swaying side to side with the radio on. <em>Superman<em>, by _Five For Fighting_, playing quietly. I walk over and grab her hand, intertwining our fingers. Her eyes stay closed but a smile forms on her lips. I place my free hand on her back, pulling her close. She sighs and we start to dance.

It's effortless, dancing with her. She lets me lead but makes it clear when she wants me to do something differently. _She's so beautiful. _We dance for what feels like hours but is really only minutes.

When the ending piano verse fades, I lean down and press our foreheads together. We both sigh in contentment. Our lips, inches apart, sharing each others air. I open my eyes and find her's staring back at me. She leans forward, hesitant at first, but when she see's I have no intentions to move, she presses her lips to mine.

I feel my non-beating heart swell to three times its usual size. _I'm worse than the Grinch. Well at least I'm not green hairy._ I move my lips with her's and feel her arms go around my neck. I trace her lips with my tongue and feel her moan. I pull back and put my lips to her ear.

"Wanna know a secret?" I whisper. She nods and kisses my neck.

"I love you, Elena." I whisper in her ear. She pulls her head back to look me in the eyes.

"I love you too, Damon."

And with that I pull her lips back to mine with a fierce determination. She's finally mine, and I plan to make the most of tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I wake up feeling refreshed. I roll over onto Damon's chest and sigh. _This feels so right. He loves me. _I look up to see him staring at me with a smile. He leans down to kiss me. Right when our lips touch I hear a baby's cry.

"Alex" We both say simultaneously.

I climb out of bed and Damon whistles. I look down to see I'm still without clothes. I blush, walking over to grab some underwear and one of Damon's t-shirts from the dresser.

"I liked the other outfit better" Damon says, pouting. I roll my eyes and head towards the door.

"Get dressed sleepy head." I yell back at him. I walk into Alex's room and find him standing up, holding onto the crib bars.

"Damon, come here, hurry." I yell. He appears beside me with a smile on his face.

"Well would you look at that. Little man isn't so little anymore." He says, walking over and picking up Alex. Damon leans down to kiss me as he walks by and then heads downstairs to make breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: Chapter 7! Thank you soooo much for all the reviews. You guys are awesome XD**

* * *

><p><em>My tongue is tied to a dream of being with you<em>

_To settle for less is not what I prefer_

_So bottle up old love, and throw it out to sea_

_Watch it away as you cry_

_A year has passed_

_The seasons go_

**EPOV. November 8th 2012.**

I run into his room and pick him up, spinning him around, both of us laughing. Damon stands at the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Guess who's a year old today." I say hugging him close. He pulls his head away and looks at me seriously.

"Mommy?" Alex asks.

Damon laughs. "Nah that's just her maturity level, little man."

I stick my tongue out at Damon, who holds his hands up in mock surrender.

Alex tries to wriggle his way out of my arms. "Down" He whines.

I laugh and put him down so he can attempt to walk a couple steps to Damon. When he reaches him he pulls on Damon's pants leg.

"Up, up" He whines.

"Ok, ok." Damon says picking him up. "What does the birthday boy want to eat this morning?" Damon asks as we all enter the kitchen. "How about daddy's famous pancakes? They're the best out there." Alex smiles up at him.

"Pancakes it is, then." Damon replies.

That afternoon Jenna comes over with a three week old Miranda. She tries to show Alex but he seems to think the baby is very boring. He'd much rather try to follow Damon's every step. That's how it's been since he started crawling and now that he's walking a little. If Damon leaves the room Alex has to go see where he went and what he's doing.

* * *

><p>Around 3pm Alex starts getting cranky, which is his way of letting us know its nap time. Damon lays with him on the couch and they watch Cartoon Network until they both fall asleep. Jenna laughs when she sees them. We both sit on the floor and she lets me hold Miranda.<p>

"How are things with you and Damon?" She asks.

"Great" I tell her, smiling.

"Have you talked to Caroline or Bonnie lately?"

"Yea, Caroline is loving New York and Bonnie just got a new job in Durham."

"How are her and Jeremy?"

"Bonnie and Jer both told me things were great. I didn't really want details so I left it at that." I tell her smirking.

"Your hanging around Damon too often." She laughs. I roll my eyes and go back to studying Miranda's little features.

"How's Alaric handling being a dad?" I ask.

"He was terrified at first. But I think he has the hang out it now."

"Yea, must've been a big change." I say, not really listening.

"What are you going to do, Elena?"

"What do you mean Jenna?"

"Well, Damon isn't getting any older, people will start to notice and so will Alex." She says slowly.

_I hadn't even had the time to think about that yet. Damn, what are we going to do? I need to talk to Damon about this later._

"I don't know" I tell her honestly. She nods and we change the subject.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday night. November 10th 2012.<strong>

After the longest birthday party ever, Alex was finally asleep in his room. It's almost midnight now. I was lying in bed on Damon's chest.

"Marry me." He says simply.

"Funny Damon." I reply.

"I'm serious Elena."

I lift my head up to stare at him with wide eyes. He pulls a black velvet box from underneath his pillow and hands it to me. I open it to find the prettiest ring I've ever seen. I look at him and he smiles, taking it out and placing on my ring finger.

"I didn't even say yes, Damon."

"I don't remember asking a question." He says with a smirk.

"Jackass"

"Is that a yes?" He ask hopefully.

"That's a yes." I say smiling. He climbs out of bed and pulls on a shirt.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Come on, you'll see." I sigh and follow his example, climbing out of bed and pulling a hoodie on over my tank-top. He grabs my hand and leads me downstairs and out the front door.

"Damon, we can't go anywhere. Alex is sleeping." I tell him, annoyed with his secrecy.

"Hush and come on." He leads me around to the back porch where a man is standing, holding a book.

"Oh god, Damon." I groan, trying not to smile.

"You already said yes, remember." He says with a smirk. "This way nothing has to change, you'll just have the same last name finally."

I groan and hold my ground. Refusing to go along with his absurd plan. A pout appears on his face, and he looks so heartbroken.

"Fine, ok, let's just get this over with." I sigh.

"Very romantic, Elena." He says, rolling his eyes, leading me to stand beside him in front of the pastor.

"This is so not what I imagined my wedding to be like." I say laughing. But by the end of the vows I'm in tears. Finally Damon leans down to kiss me.

"Hello, Miss Salvatore" He says smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>December 24th 2012. Midnight.<strong>

I open my eyes to Damon hitting my arm. I groan in annoyance.

"What, Damon?"

"It's Christmas" He whispers.

"Thanks for the memo, can I go back to sleep now?" I ask, closing my eyes.

"No, I have something to show you."

"Does it have to be now?"

"I guess not, but I want it to be."

"Show me in the morning. Night Damon." I say.

"Elena look."

I open my eyes to see Damon on his knees beside the bed holding a long black box.

"What is that?" I ask, struggling to keep my eyes open.

He opens it slowly to reveal a beautiful black rose.

"Oh my god. Is that what I think it is?" I whisper in astonishment.

He nods.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Short, necessary, filler chapter. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

"How did you get that, Damon?" I ask in astonishment.

"I found Stefan's friend and told him about all that has happened. I told him all I wanted was for us to be a normal family. My brother would've wanted that for Alex and for you."

"But you love being the bad ass vampire." I tell him with a weak smile.

"I love you and Alex more. Besides, I can always change back if I need to."

"I can't ask you to do this Damon."

"I didn't ask your permission. I was showing you so that you could have one last look at vampire Damon." He says, smirking.

"Damon" I tell him.

"I want this." He says, bring the rose to his nose and breathing in its power.

He grabs my hand and puts it over his heart, waiting. We sit like that for a few minutes, until finally I feel a steady beating, coming from the center of his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Chapter 8! Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites guys. XD**

**DPOV. September 1st 2016.**

* * *

><p><em>It may sound absurd...but don't be naïve<em>

_Even heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed...but won't you concede_

_Even heroes have the right to dream_

_And it's not easy, being me _

* * *

><p>I open his door to find him sprawled out on the bed, blanket on the floor and Elena's old teddy bear in his arms. His dark hair covering his eyes. I smile. He looks so much like Stefan did at that age. I walk over and sit on his bed, shaking him.<p>

"Alex" I whisper. "It's time to wake up little man. First day of school today, remember?"

His eyes open and he sits up with his hair pointing in every direction.

"Daddy?" He asks, reaching for me. I sit him on my lap and give him a few minutes to fully wake up.

"Will there be lots of kids there?" He asks, playing with the ring on my finger, the one I never took off.

"Yea but don't worry, I'm sure they'll all love you." I tell him, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Is mommy awake?"

"Yea, she's down stairs making breakfast." I tell him with a smirk. He makes a face of disgust and groans. "Don't worry, we'll get breakfast on the way to school." I say, putting a smile on his face.

He climbs off my lap and walks over to his closet, looking around curiously.

"Want my help?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I can do it all by myself." He says pulling random items of clothing off the hangers. He walks out with dark jeans, a gray t-shirt, and his black dress shoes.

"You are definitely my son." I tell him. He smiles and after he's dressed heads towards the bathroom. He grabs his hairbrush first, spending five minutes getting his hair the way he wants.

"Anytime now, Alex" I sigh. He looks at me with a smirk. Ten minutes later and he emerges from the bathroom.

"I have taught you well" I tell him, giving him a thumbs up. "But I think its time for a haircut or we might have to start calling you Alexandria.

"I like it this way" He says, giving me a disapproving look. I put up my hands in mock surrender.

* * *

><p>When we get downstairs, Alex pretends to love breakfast, hugs Elena goodbye, and then we're out the door. On the way to school he's silent in the backseat. After we pick up breakfast a nervous expression appears on his face. When we get there I carry him to his classroom door. I try to put him down but he latches his arms around my neck.<p>

"Alex you'll be fine, I promise. There's nothing to be afraid of." I tell him.

He shakes his head. "I don't want to go. I don't know anybody. Can I just go to the meeting with you? Please daddy?" He asks, giving me his puppy dog face.

I sigh. _Maybe I taught him a little too well._

"How about this. If you go in there and listen to your teacher, then after school we'll pick up mommy and go get ice cream. Ok?"

He nods and I put him down. He pulls on my hand until I get down on one knee.

"I guess I try this school thing out." He sighs. I smile and nod.

"I love you daddy." He says, putting his arms around my neck and squeezing.

"I love you too, little man. Have a good day."

He turns around and walks into his classroom. Putting on a brave face. I feel my eyes stinging and turn to walk back to the car.

_When did you become so mushy, Salvatore? Easy. When I became a dad. _

* * *

><p>I get to the council meeting five minutes late. Liz does not look happy.<p>

"Sorry I'm late Liz. Today was Alex's first day of school and he was a little nervous."

"No problem. Just call ahead if your going to be late next time. We thought something might have gotten you." She says.

"Nah, I can take those vampires down it's just the five year old I have trouble with." I say.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Damon Salvatore became a family man." She says, shaking her head.

"Me either." I tell her. She laughs and sits down as we start the meeting.

* * *

><p>After hours of discussing topics that had nothing to do with the supernatural, helping Carol move furniture, and a trip to the grocery store, I'm on my way to the cemetery. I walk to my brothers grave and stand there, staring down at it.<p>

"I'm not really good at this sort of thing." I mumble.

"Alex had his first day of school today. You should've been here to see it. He was nervous at first but he's a brave kid. He's a lot like you in some ways."

All of a sudden something comes over me, an unbearable feeling in the pit of my stomach. I fall to my knees in the grass, tears stinging my eyes.

"Why the hell did you do this Stefan? Why did you have to go get yourself killed?"

"How could you do this to Elena and Alex?"

"To me" I whisper, looking at the ground. I sit there for a long time, playing with the grass and thinking in silence. After what feels like forever I stand up and brush myself off.

"Goodbye brother."

I walk back to my car and step on the gas, promising myself to never come here again.

_Time to go pick Alex up from school anyway. Why did I even go there? Was it supposed to bring me peace? Put my thoughts to rest? He's gone. Talking to a stone with his name on it helps no one. It won't bring him back and it sure as hell won't make me stop missing him. God, I miss the time when I hated his guts. It was so much easier than loving him._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Chapter 8! Thanks you guys SOOOO much for all the reviews and alerts. So I'm writing this assuming Damon was turned when he was 20. So now that Alex is five, Elena is 23, and Damon is 24. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It's Saturday afternoon. After an hour of trying to get them in the car, Alex and Damon both agree to ride to the Saltzman's peacefully. As long as Damon drives, of course.

When we arrive, four year old Miranda comes running out and grabs Alex's hand, dragging him inside. I smile and walk to the door, hand in hand with Damon. We hug Jenna and then head to the backyard. Alaric stands at the grill with baby Cole in one arm and tongs in the other. Damon heads over there to talk as usual. Men. Alex and Miranda are attempting to play tag with two people. It seems it can be more fun than I thought.

At 9:00pm Alex starts getting tired so we decide to head home. He walks hand in hand with Damon to the front door. Jenna comes and hugs the three of us, telling us to drive safe.

"Daddy, will you carry me?" Alex asks, rubbing his eyes. Damon picks him up and Alex lays his head down on Damon's shoulder.

"Do I have to go back to school tomorrow?" He asks.

"No tomorrow we'll do whatever you want." Damon tell him. Alex nods and closes his eyes. Damon whispers goodbye to Jenna and goes to put Alex in his car seat.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Jenna asks.

"I don't know. Maybe when he's older." I sigh and head towards the car, climbing in and closing the door. On the way home we're both silent while Alex sleeps in the back.

"Damon, Jenna asked when we were going to tell Alex." I whisper, taking his free hand in mine.

"Tell Alex what?" He asks, curiously.

"About Stefan." I say.

"If he asks then we'll tell him when he's older." He says.

"If he doesn't know he ever existed than how can he ask about him?"

"Exactly my point" Damon says. I decide to drop it and enjoy the quiet while it lasts.

* * *

><p>The next morning we're all sitting at the table, waiting for Alex to announce what he wants to do today.<p>

"What about the zoo?" I ask. He shakes his head.

Him and Damon eventually agree to go try laser tag. I decide to skip that outing and go shopping with Jenna. Jeremy calls while I'm driving to her house.

"Hey Jer, what's up?"

"We just hadn't talked in awhile sis, I figured I owed you a phone call."

"How's Ella?" I ask.

"She's great. 15 months old today." He says happily.

"Cool, tell her happy birthday for me."

"Will do"

"Hey, Jer, can I call you back? I just got to Jenna's."

"Yea sure. Have fun."

"Bye"

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

After two hours of laser tag with Alex we're on the way home. I let him sit in the passenger seat after he promised not to tell Elena. I look over and see him staring at my ring again. I pull over in the grass.

"Why did we stop?" He asks.

"I have something for you."

"A present?" He asks, excitedly.

"Kinda" I pull the silver chain over my head and put it over his.

"Hey that ring looks like yours daddy." He says, eying Stefan's ring appreciatively.

"Yea. That's a very special ring, Alex. I need you to promise me you'll protect it."

"I promise" He says, playing with the ring on the end of the chain. I pull back on the road and drive home.

"What does the _S _on it mean?" He asks. I decide not to answer him honestly and just say the next best thing.

"Salvatore" I tell him. He smiles and goes back to studying it.

"I need to make a quick stop. Can you wait in the car for me Alex?" I ask.

"Yea, just hurry up. I'm getting hungry." He answers. I climb out of the car and walk through the grass towards the headstone. I get down on one knee in front of it.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I was just upset that you weren't here to see your son go through all these milestones. I hope your at peace, brother."

"You deserve it."

"Bye Stefan" I turn around and find Alex standing there, looking at me curiously.

I groan. "I told you to stay in the car, Alex"

"Mommy says I'm too much like you to do what I'm told." He says with a shrug.

"Why were you talking to that grave, daddy?" He asks, coming to sit beside me in front of it.

"Because someone I loved very much is buried here." I tell him.

"Who?"

"My brother."

"Mommy never said you had a brother." He says, confused.

"She doesn't like to talk about him. He died before you were born."

"Do you miss him?" He asks, touching the headstone.

"Yes, very much. I wish you could've met him."

"Me too"

I stand up and walk back to the car, Alex follows. When were back on the road I sigh and turn to look at him.

"I'm not allowed to tell mommy, am I?" He asks with a smirk. I smirk back and nod.

"Figures. I'm never allowed to tell her the cool stuff." He says, sighing. I laugh.

When we get home he hops out and runs inside. A minute later he runs back out with a football in his arms. I smile and hold my hands out. He throws the pass which starts another long game of tackling.

* * *

><p>After our game I send him upstairs to change before Elena gets home. She would kill me if he was running around in the house covered in mud. I walk upstairs and into the part of the house no one enters anymore. I open the last door on the left and peek inside. I sigh.<p>

_It still looks exactly the same way he left it. I plan to leave it that way. I'll need to fix the lock __on the door though. Just in case Alex decides to go exploring the house one day. _I close the door and walk back to the used part of the boarding house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN:Chapter 11! Thought I'd clear up the kiddie confusion. Caroline and Tyler will make their appearances soon. XD**

**Alaric & Jenna have two kids. **Miranda: 4 years old and ******Cole: 1 month old**

**Jeremy & Bonnie have one daughter. Ella: 15 months old **

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

I got home to find Alex lying beside Damon on the couch, both of them asleep. I walk over and go to pick Alex up, planning to carry him to his room. I notice he has a chain around his neck so I pull it out of his shirt to see what it is. I gasp and sit it back down.

Walking upstairs into mine and Damon's room and closing the door behind me. I sit down against it and feel the tears stinging my eyes. Just that little object triggered all the feelings I had been trying to ignore. _Alex looks so much like him. He'll never know him. Never see him grow up. _I didn't miss Stefan for my own selfish reasons. I loved Damon more than anything, but I still wanted Stefan to be able to see his son turn into a man.

I decided I needed some air. I opened the door and walked back downstairs, checking on Alex and Damon, then heading outside. I walk the whole driveway and then out in the woods, trying to find the little creek Stefan once showed me.

After at least an hour of going in circles I see water up ahead. I walk a few more steps and freeze. Someone is standing there, looking down at the water. I gasp and he turns around to face me.

"Elena?" His familiar voice asks.

"Elijah? What are you doing here?" I ask, my heart is ready to pound out of my chest.

_Does he know about Alex? What if he goes after him? At least Damon is with him. He'd never let anything hurt him. _He takes a step towards me and it's then that I realize I hadn't worn, or ingested Vervain in years.

"I was on my way to New York and thought I'd drop in. It's been awhile." He says, taking in my no longer teenaged appearance. "I see you've grown." He says.

"That's what humans do" I say, shrugging.

"I just always thought you would turn after high school."

"Sorry this isn't Twilight. I like being a human." I tell him.

"Hmm you seem almost happy." He says, watching my facial expressions carefully.

"Why wouldn't I be? Klaus is dead. I haven't had a threat hanging over me in years."

"Yes, I just assumed you would have been a little more distressed without Stefan around these days."

"That was a long time ago and I'm with Damon now." I tell him, pretending not to care, when really Stefan's name sends daggers through me.

"Ah the other brother. I never thought of you as the Katherine type."

"I'm nothing like Katherine. I loved Stefan but he's gone. I love Damon more than anything now."

Then it hits me. _I never told him Stefan was dead. _

I take a few steps back. Scared to death of him now.

"How did you know Stefan was dead?" I ask him accusingly.

"Ah you caught that, huh?" He says, smiling and walking towards me. I back up but I don't run. I remember what Stefan told me about vampires loving the thrill of the hunt almost as much as the kill itself.

"This could have gone in a completely different direction." He says, appearing in front of me. I squeeze my eyes closed so he can't compel me. I hear him sigh and grab my chin.

"Open your eyes or I go get little Alex and he can join us." I open my eyes slowly but he doesn't compel me.

"I killed Stefan. I held him still and sucked every drop of life from his body."

I start shaking, my eyes getting blurry with tears.

"You know what the funny part is? He didn't beg for his life. No. He begged me not to hurt you or his child. He begged, on his knees. Quite pitiful if you ask me."

"Look at me, Elena." He says, pulling my chin to make me face him. "I was never here. You finished your walk and decided to turn around and head back. Close your eyes and count to three."

I find myself counting slowly.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

I open my eyes to see the creek in front of me. _Might as well head back now. _I turn around and head back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

I hear the front door open and see Elena walk in.

"Where were you?" I ask her worriedly.

"Oh, I just needed some air so I took a walk." She says, heading to the kitchen.

"You were gone for over two hours Elena. We just ordered pizza." I tell her.

"Oh, sorry. Did Alex go to bed?"

"Nah, he went upstairs to play in his room. Is everything ok?" I ask, walking over to her.

"Yea I just had a moment, sorry." She says, wrapping her arms around me.

"It's ok. I had one this afternoon."

"Damon did you give Alex Stefan's ring?"

_Damn it._ "Um yea. I stopped at the graveyard and Alex came with me. He asked about him and I told him Stefan was my brother. But I told him the _S_ on the ring stood for Salvatore."

She pulls back to stare at me.

"You promised we would tell him together when he was older." She says.

"Yea but I changed my mind. It's not like he can put the pieces together." I say shrugging.

I feel her hand collide with my face. _Damn, she hits a lot harder than I remember. Stupid human feelings. _She turns around and walks upstairs.

_Well that didn't go well._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Chapter 12 arrives! TVD last night = EPIC AWESOMENESS. XD**

* * *

><p><em>If the moon had to run away,<br>And all the stars didn't wanna play,  
>Don't waste the sun on a rainy day<br>The wind will soon blow it all away._

_When the days all seem the same,_  
><em>Don't feel the cold or wind or rain,<em>  
><em>Everything will be okay,<em>  
><em>We will meet again one day.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

I woke up to yelling coming from upstairs. _I must have fallen asleep on the couch. _

"Daddy, daddy" I hear Alex yelling.

I climb off the couch and run up the stairs. Alex runs into me.

"Alex what's wrong? What's going on?" I ask. He hides behind my leg, giggling.

"She's gonna get me. Save me, save me."

"Who's going to get you?" I ask nervously. He points and I see Elena run around the corner and start towards us, a smirk on her face.

"We have to hide" Alex says, jumping up and down beside me. I smile and put Alex on my back running down the opposite hallway.

"Run daddy, run" Alex yells. "She's gonna get us. Faster daddy, faster."

I open one of the guest rooms and run in, closing the door behind us. I put Alex down and point to under the bed, he nods and goes to climb under it. I squeeze underneath beside him, he starts giggling and I put my hand over his mouth which makes me laugh. He hurries and puts his hand over my mouth. Then we see the door open. We both fall silent. The footsteps circle around the bed over and over.

"Hmm they aren't in here" Elena sighs, climbing on top of the bed.

"I guess that means I can do this" She says, jumping up and down.

Alex starts giggling again and covers his mouth quickly with both hands. Elena then jumps down onto the floor and sticks her head under the bed in front of us.

"BOO" She yells causing Alex to scream. He throws his head up, forgetting the metal bars of the bed above him. He falls flat.

"Alex" I yell climbing out and then pulling him out.

"There's blood coming from the top of his head, Elena." I tell her.

"Oh god. We need to get him to the hospital." She says. I nod and pick him up, carrying him to the car. He wakes up while I carry him through the entrance to the E.R.

"Daddy? I thought we were playing." He says, looking around.

"You hit your head little man, we just need the doctors to take a look at it." A nurse comes and takes him into her arms, walking away. I start to follow but another nurse stops me.

"You'll have to wait out here Sir."

"But that's my son, damn it."

"He'll be out soon enough." She says, turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>I stand in the waiting room, pacing, for an hour. Finally Alex walks out holding a doctor's hand, a white bandage wrapped around his head.<p>

"Alex" I sigh and Elena takes him into her arms.

"What happened?" I ask the doctor.

"He busted the top of his head. Nothing severe, we just gave him three stitches and wrapped it up. He should be fine, just make sure he doesn't get the stitches wet for a couple days."

"Thank you" I say and stick my hand out to him. He shakes it and walks back into the E.R.

I walk over to Alex and Elena and hug them both.

"Lets go home please" I tell them. I lean down to kiss Elena, Alex groans and turns his head away. Elena and I smile and the three of us walk back out to the car.

* * *

><p>The next day Elena is out with Jenna, shopping no doubt. I had been watching the news for twenty minutes when I noticed I couldn't hear Alex anymore.<p>

"Alex?" I yell up the stairs and getting no response. I climb them and walk the halls. I check his room, my room, and his playroom but he's no where to be found.

"Alex?" I yell again. I decide to check to opposite side of the boarding house. I get to the final door and hesitate. _Stefan's room._ I take a deep breath and open the door. I sigh when I see Alex, sitting on Stefan's old couch, messing with his guitar from the 80's. He looks up when I walk over to him, sitting the guitar down and looking like he did something wrong.

"What are you doing in here Alex?" I ask, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"I don't know. I was just walking around and I saw the door. It felt like my room so I came inside." He says nervously.

"Well your mom wouldn't like you being in here. This room was my brother's." I tell him.

"Oh, I won't come in here anymore then. Sorry daddy." He says, standing up and leaning the guitar back against the dresser.

"No it's ok Alex. I used to come and sit in here a lot when you were a baby. It helped me think." I tell him. He walks around the room, running his hands over everything he passes. He stops in front of a big dresser, opening the doors to find the shelves full of books. _Stefan's journals._ He pulls out one labeled _1891_.

"Will you read it to me, daddy?" He asks, going to sit in the middle of Stefan's bed.

"Yea sure buddy." I say, going to lie next to him. I read him the story of a vampire and their life. He loves every second of it. Halfway through he falls asleep. I stand up and lay the journal down beside him, walking out and closing the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**EPOV.**

I finally arrive home after a long day of shopping with Jenna. I walk into the living room and find Damon in his usual spot with a glass of bourbon. I walk over and sit down in his lap, tucking my head under his chin.

"Where's Alex?" I ask.

"Sleeping" He says.

"Hmm, does that mean I have you all to myself?" I whisper, kissing his neck.

"Elena we need to talk" He says, sitting his glass down. I groan and sit up, looking in his eyes.

"I think we should tell Alex" He says. My eyes about pop out of my head.

"No, we're waiting till he's older and he can understand. If we tell him now it'll just confuse him." I say, shaking my head. He sighs and downs his bourbon.

"Fine" He mumbles, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close.

"I'm sorry I hit you the other day. I over reacted. When you told me that you told Alex about Stefan, I just always figured that would be something we did together."

"Apology accepted" He mumbles, leaning down to kiss me.

I run as fast as I can, through the trees and towards the house. He's getting closer, I can feel it. I turn my head around to look behind me and trip over a log. When I stand back up he's in front of me. I scream. He pulls the bodies off his shoulders and throws them to the ground. I tell myself not to look at them but I do.

_Alex. Damon._

I scream again and turn to run but he grabs my neck. He laughs. An evil, twisted sound. His veins come out and his head darts down, fangs digging into my neck.

I jump up in bed, covered in sweat, eyes stinging with tears. Damon is sound asleep beside me. I get up and run down the hall to Alex's room. When I see his bed is empty I scream. I hear Damon running down the hall towards me.

"Elena what's wrong?" He asks.

"Alex is gone" I tell him, panicking.

"What?" He looks in Alex's room and then checks the bathroom.

"I lied him down right there." He says, pointing to the bed. We spend the next half hour searching every inch of the boarding house.

"We need to get dressed, then we'll check outside." Damon says pulling clean clothes on.

We search all around the house and up the driveway. Damon pulls his phone out to call Sheriff Forbes when a thought pops into my head.

"Damon the creek" I blurt out.

"What? Why would he go down there?" He asks.

"I don't know. It just appeared in my head like a memory." I tell him.

"Damn it. Elena when you were out at the creek the other day, did anything strange happen?"

"No, I was just trying to find it and then it was like I blanked out. When I opened my eyes the creek was right in front of me." I say.

"That sounds a lot like compulsion to me." Damon says angrily.

"Let's go" He says, walking into the woods.

After what feels like hours, I can finally see moonlight glistening off water up ahead. We step into the clearing. Elijah stands facing the water, with his hand on Alex's shoulder. Neither of them turn around when we approach.

"Alex" I yell towards them, panic consuming me more and more each second. Alex turns his head around to stare at me, a terrified expression on his face. Then he looks up to Elijah who shakes his head slowly. Elijah finally turns to face us, his face void of emotion.

"Alexander and I were just having a chat." He says.

"Get your hand off my son" Damon spits out.

"Your son?" Elijah asks, laughing. "I think you are mistaken Damon."

"Alex come here" Damon says.

"Actually I happen to like this small fellow. I think I might keep him." Elijah says with a smirk.

"Damon do something" I choke out to Damon. He nods and takes a step towards Alex.

"One more step and I snap his fragile neck." Elijah says.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Nothing. I'm merely a very bored man." He says, shrugging.

"Mommy, daddy" Alex cries.

"What did I tell you?" Elijah says, turning and bringing the back of his hand across Alex's cheek.

"Alex" Me and Damon both yell.

"Elijah please, he's just a child. Let him go and we can settle this another way." Damon says.

"Hmm maybe when I'm done with him." Elijah says, smirking.

"Elia forse hanno ragione. E 'solo un ragazzo. Possiamo andare a trovare divertimento altrove." A voice says from the darkness.

"Non sfidarmi, ragazzo. Farò ciò che voglio." Elijah replies.

"So che signore. Ma questo è solo un bambino si sta danneggiando. Egli non ha alcuna conoscenza del soprannaturale." The voice says.

Elijah sighs, dropping his hand from Alex's shoulder.

"Fine" He mumbles. "Take the stupid child. I have better things to do anyways." He says, pushing Alex towards us. He walks towards us hesitantly. I reach for him and pull him into my arms.

"Are you ok, baby?" I ask and he nods, holding onto me for dear life.

"Possiamo andare adesso?" The voice asks again.

"Yes, I suppose so." Elijah groans. He walks towards the shadows on the other side of the creek. Then he disappears into the darkness.

"Thank you" I say into the darkness, hoping the stranger heard me.

"Don't thank me for doing what was right." He says, stepping out of the darkness. I take a step back, studying him.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Dante. And you are Ms. Elena Gilbert." He says.

"Actually it's Elena Salvatore now." I tell him.

"Oh my apologies Miss Salvatore." He says.

"Do you work for Elijah?" I ask.

"I was traveling with him." He replies.

"Goodbye Miss Salvatore" He says bowing.

"Mr. Salvatore." He says, looking at Damon. Damon nods and picks up Alex. Dante disappears just as suddenly as he appeared. I turn and wrap my arms around Damon and Alex.

"It's ok" Damon tells us both. "They're gone now."

But I hear the unspoken words. _They're gone for now._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>15, there's still time for you;<em>

_time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this;_

_when you've only got a hundred years_

_to live._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

From that night on, every drink Alex ingests has vervain it in. Every load of laundry is dried with a vervain flower in the dryer. I wasn't going to let anything harm him ever again. Elijah was never seen again after that night. I have a feeling Dante killed him after what he witnessed.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV. <strong>

I was there to witness it all. I thank god for that.

His first laugh, first word, first step. I was there for his first scraped knee, broken arm, and busted lip. His first day of school, and his first crush. I helped him get through his first broken heart in 7th grade. I watched him hit his first home-run, throw his first pass, and score his first goal. I watched him grow taller and heard his voice change.

I watched him become a man.

At fifteen, Alex was no longer the little boy I had grown accustomed to. He had his own likes and dislikes. He was strongly opinionated and full of love. He was just like his father.

* * *

><p>And right now he was late getting home. I was sitting on the couch, watching the clock like the paranoid father from Cheaper By The Dozen 2. Twenty minutes later and I hear the front door open and close. I walk into the hall and find him sitting against the front door, head on his knees.<p>

"Alex, it's way past the time we agreed on." I say. He picks his head up, a huge smirk on his face. He stands up and walks over to me.

"How was your date?" I ask suspiciously.

"Fine, I guess" He says shrugging, but his smile says it was much better than fine.

"Kiss her?" I ask him, smirking.

"Maybe" He says, walking to the stairs.

"I'd know that look anywhere kid. That's the 'I just got the hell kissed outta me' look."

"You would know" He says, chuckling.

"Hey don't mock me." I say hitting the back on his head.

He laughs and waves, walking up the stairs. "Night dad"

"Night Alex"

* * *

><p>The next morning I'm in the kitchen making breakfast. Elena left early for work (she had gotten the English teacher position at a local college). It was a Saturday but she had papers to grade and work to do.<p>

Three hours later, at 12:43pm, Alex comes walking down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, he finally decided to honor us with his presence." I say sarcastically.

"Shut up" He groans, going to the fridge.

"Any plans today?" I ask, following him to the kitchen.

"No" He sighs, pulling bread, barbecue sauce , jelly, pickles, and turkey from the fridge. He piles it all onto the bread and sits down, taking a bite.

"That's just nasty" I tell him.

"Don't down it till you've tried it" He says with a mouthful of food.

"Gross Alex" I say, shaking my head.

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask him.

"We could go play paintball" He says.

"Not today. I still have bruises from the last time." I say, shaking my head.

"Old man" He mumbles.

"Thirty-four is not old, but fifteen on the other hand..." I tell him.

He rolls his eyes and finishes his sandwich. Then he runs upstairs to get dressed. Ten minutes later and he rushes down the stairs, dressed in dark jeans and a blue t-shirt. Green eyes brighter than ever and light brown hair reaching his shoulders in some spots.

"So what are we gonna do?" I ask him.

"I was actually wondering if you could tell me more about your brother." He says slowly.

"Why the sudden interest?" I ask, cautiously.

"Well I know nothing about him except that he died." He says, shrugging.

"Ok, I guess we can talk." I reply. "Lets take a drive." I tell him.

When we stop at the grill Alex gives me a weird look but follows me inside. I sit down at the booth in the back corner.

"This used to be Stefan's favorite place to eat. He and your mom would hang out here a lot with their friends in high-school." I say and he nods.

* * *

><p>After we eat I drive to the high-school. Alex follows me and we walk out onto the football field.<p>

"Stefan loved football. He was good at it too. He played wide receiver. Number 17."

"Your mom was a cheerleader before we both moved here. But she quit after I said it didn't look like she enjoyed it anymore."

* * *

><p>Our next stop is Wickery bridge.<p>

"This is where he was attacked." I whisper.

"Where you there?" Alex asks.

"No I was in Vegas. Getting drunk at some random bar." I tell him.

"Why were you in Vegas?" He asks.

"Because I didn't want to be here and I couldn't think of anywhere else to go." I say, sighing.

"Why didn't you want to be here?"

"Because your mom had just hurt me and I didn't want to be around her."

* * *

><p>Our final stop is the cemetery. I stop and sit down in front of Stefan's grave.<p>

"So this is it." Alex sighs.

"You've been here before, probably just don't remember it." I tell him.

"I do. It's just been awhile. Do you ever come here to talk to him?" He asks.

"I did once or twice when you were little, but that's about it."

"What was he like?"

"Stefan was soft. He cared for anyone and everyone. He rarely hated anyone. Sometimes I think his heart was bigger than his brain. He used to feel everyone else's guilt. It annoyed the hell outta me sometimes. He was always about doing the right thing and not hurting people's feelings in the process."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes. But I never would've told him that."

"I've never even seen a picture of him." Alex mumbles. I take out my wallet and pull out Stefan's football picture, handing it to Alex.

"He looks just like..." Alex whispers.

"You?" I ask and he nods.

"We could be brothers." He says.

"No you could never be brothers." I tell him, sighing.

"I just meant we looked alike." He adds.

"I know. More and more each year." I mumble.

"Why?"

"Because he was your father, Alex."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: So sorry I haven't been updating. I've been in bed with a vicious cold and then my allergies started going crazy. I'll try to get a couple of chapters up before Thursday because I'll be on vacation from then until Sunday night. **

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

"Because he was your father, Alex."

The words hung in the air. Neither one of us knew how to respond. I couldn't take it back now that it was out in the open. I could tell he was in deep thought. His brows scrunched together just liked Stefan's used to do. I wait a few more minutes to let it sink in.

"Stefan..." He stopped, it looked like he was rethinking his words.

"...is my father?" He asks slowly, looking at the grass.

When I can't think of a decent response I decide it's better to just be completely honest.

"Yes" I say simply.

"We should probably get home. Your mom gets off work soon." I say, standing up and brushing myself off.

"You go ahead. I think I'm going to stay here for awhile." He mumbles, still not looking at me.

"Alex, I love you. Son or nephew. Blood or no blood. Promise me you'll never forget that."

"Yea I know" He says.

"That's not a promise." I tell him. I walk away, deciding to leave him with his thoughts.

_Elena is going to kill me._

* * *

><p>Alex doesn't walk through the front door until after 10:00pm. He walks upstairs and I hear his door close. I decide it's better to let him cope with everything before dropping more news on him. Might as well walk up there and tell him <em>Oh by the way, your father was a vampire and so was I.<em>

After two hours of fighting with Elena we finally managed to make it to the kiss and make up part. I managed to get away with only one lecture and a couple meaningful glares.

I wake up to find Alex's bed empty. The day is spent worrying about how he's doing and how he's going to feel about me and Elena now.

At 2:00am the front door finally opens. I stand up and walk to the front door. Alex walks by without seeming to notice me, hood still over his head.

"It's way past your curfew." I tell him, pulling the hood off his head. He turns to glare at me.

"Why do you care?" He spits out. His whole body reeks of alcohol.

"Why do you smell like beer?" I ask him suspiciously.

"Why did you lie to me for fifteen years?" He asks, rolling his eyes and turning to walk upstairs. I grab his arm and pull him around to face me.

"I lied because I thought I was giving you a better life." I tell him.

"Why do you care about my life?" He asks.

"Don't start the bull shit with me, Alex. Go shower and then your grounded for drinking."

"I don't have to listen to you." He says, pushing me away.

"Oh you do and you will. You don't get to go out and get wasted just because you feel bad for yourself." I yell, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the stairs.

"Go to hell" He yells back, struggling against my hold.

"Been there, done that." I mumble. "Now go to your room before you wake your mom up and I get really pissed."

"Your not my father!" He yells, swinging his fist and hitting my jaw. My hold on him loosens and he runs out the front door. I follow after him but he climbs in his car, driving away.

"God damn it" I whisper. I consider following him but decide against it. He needs time.

* * *

><p>Alex doesn't return home the next night, or the one after it for that matter. On the third day I finally give in to Elena's pleas and call Sheriff Forbes.<p>

"Damon?" Her voice asks.

"Hey Liz, I'd like to report a missing person." I sigh.

"Ok? Who is it?"

"It's Alex. He ran off a couple nights ago and we haven't seen him since."

"Oh Damon, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm going to need his full name, age, description, and when you last saw him."

"Alexander Zane Salvatore, he's fifteen. About 5'9, light brown shaggy hair, bright green eyes. We had an argument three nights ago around 2:00am." I tell her.

"What was the argument about?" She asks, her voice returning to that of a friend and not an officer.

"I told him about Stefan. Let's just say he didn't take it as well as I'd hoped."

"Sorry. We'll do everything we can. I'll call you if we find anything."

"Thanks Liz"

"Bye Damon."

"Bye" I say, putting the phone back in my pocket. I walk back to the couch and sit down beside Elena. She slides over to lay her head on my shoulder.

"He'll be fine. He's probably sitting in his car somewhere thinking about how stupid he's acting." I tell her.

"He's not acting stupid. He has every right to be mad at us. I know I was when I found out I was adopted. It felt like my parents were one big lie. I just hope he forgives us." She says.

"Me too" I say.

"Do you think he's ok?"

"I'm sure he's fine." I whisper, not knowing if it's true.

"We should go look for him. I feel like a bad mom just sitting around."

"We can try around town but that's all." I tell her.

We drive down every street in Mystic Falls. After admitting we weren't going to find him this way, me and Elena drove home to make dinner for ourselves and our missing son.


	16. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **

Sooo sorry I haven't updated guys. The cold came back during my vacation and I've been bedridden the past few days. Luckily that gave me time to plan for future chapters so they should be posted soon. Thanks for all the reviews lately. XD


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OC, like Dante XD**

**AN: Sorry it took so long guys. I'm officially hating the USA for not having a cure for the flu. It damn near killed me I swear. Ok back to regular updates, hopefully. If you guys have any stories that you've written or are your favorites let me know and I'll check 'em out.**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV. <strong>

"Damon, you need to stop doing this to yourself. It's been three months and they haven't found anything. Just except it."

Jenna was lecturing me.

Again.

"I'm not giving up Jenna. If this was Miranda or Cole you would search until your last breath."

"Yes but maybe he just wants space."

"It's been three months. If he wanted space he would've left for a day."

I hit the end button and put the phone away, tired of hearing the same argument. I decided this trip was over for now. I'd been everywhere I could think of and found nothing. It was time to go home and wait it out. Elena had been staying with the Saltzman's since I'd left. She wanted to come along but I knew she was safer there with them.

The whole east coast had been searched top to bottom. Liz and her deputies were doing all they could but nothing worth mentioning was turning up. I hated knowing I was the cause of him disappearing. If I would've waited and told him with Elena, maybe we could've made him understand.

Ric had been keeping me updated on the other subjects, like my wife. We both went crazy looking for him the first couple of weeks, but I think she's handling it better than I am right now. I'd only been gone a little over a month but it felt like years.

I missed the familiarity of Mystic Falls. Hell, I even missed the people that lived there. Over the years it had become my home again. And no one would ever get me to admit it but Ric was a great friend, and his family was turning out to be pretty cool. As far as I know his staking days are over, but the vampires are never far away. Him and Jenna know to keep Vervain in or on their kids at all times, and they know that stakes are for more than tents and playing horseshoes. With Miranda at fourteen and Cole at ten, him and Jenna are kept pretty busy with all the normal stuff.

I hear my phone go off and reach for it, opening it up to see a text.

_Animal attack. Twenty-two year old body found out in the woods by the cemetery. -Alaric_

_I hope you still have those vervain darts. We're gonna need 'em. Time to get the Scooby gang back together. -D_

_I'll let 'em know. Still in NY? -Alaric_

_No. I'm on my way home. Surprise. -D_

_About time. 'Lena was starting to go crazy. -Alaric_

_Did you really miss me that much? -D_

_Find anything? -Alaric_

_Way to change the subject and no. I don't have time to sit around texting you like a teenage girl. -D_

_I have a softball game to attend anyways. -Alaric_

_Doesn't that sound fun. -D_

After that little chat I decide to call Elena. It's better than sending her a text at least.

"Hey" She says, answering on the first ring.

"Are you sitting around waiting for me to call or something?" I ask.

"Ha ha no. I was actually just grabbing it so I could head to Miranda's game."

"Oh you mean it's Miranda's game? Well damn, I thought I might get to blackmail Ric with some pictures of him in short shorts." I say, knowing it'll make her laugh. I can almost picture her biting her lip, trying her hardest not to.

"Wait. You mean you're coming home?" She asks hesitantly.

"Yep. Just crossed the Virginia state line babe. I'll be there in about an hour. I need to stop at home first and change."

"Can't wait."

"Me either. I love you."

"I love you too, Damon. Bye."

I hang up the phone and turn my attention back towards the road.

* * *

><p>"Finally" I mumble, pulling into the dirt road that leads to the boarding house.<p>

As I reach the house I slow down. _Something isn't right. _I climb out and look to the front door that has been left wide open. Grabbing Ric's black bag from the trunk seems like a safe precaution.

"Elena? Ric? Anyone home?" I yell, walking up the front stairs and into the hallway.

"Whoa" I whisper, seeing the living room. The couches are turned over. Bourbon covers the rugs. Every book lies on the floor. _"Call Of The Wild" _Is left in pieces.

"Hey, I liked that one." I yell into the air. I hear something crash and jump up, running up the stairs and down the hall towards the noise. I hesitate at the door to Stefan's room for a second. Holding a cross bow in one arm, I push the door open and take a step back.

"Holy Shit" I mumble, walking inside. Two bodies lie on the floor across the room, both of their throats torn open. _Dead._ Blood bags cover the floor. I walk over to the little bathroom and turn the knob, opening the door inch by inch.

"Alex?" I say.

He sits, hugging his knees in the corner. Hearing his name he lifts his head to stare at me.

Blood drips from his mouth, tears drip from his eyes.

"Help me"


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Next chapter! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

"Oh god, Alex" I say, walking over to him.

"No, no. Stay away from me." He yells, tears falling down his face. He buries his face in his hands and turns away from me.

"I'll sit over here, ok?" I tell him, sitting down against the opposite wall. He nods and looks up.

"Why aren't you running from me? Why aren't you screaming or calling the police?" He asks.

"Because I'm not scared of you, Alex. Your my son." I tell him, shrugging. He looks at me confusedly.

"I think I'm a demon." He mumbles to me.

"No your just a vampire, lets not overdo it." I say. He stares at me for a second and then sighs, shaking his head.

"Tell me. Please just tell me whatever it is you've been hiding from me all this time."

I tell him everything. All of it.

"Wow" Alex mumbles, looking at the ground.

"Yea, that's a good way to put it." I reply. "Tell me how this happened, Alex."

"I was eating at a diner in Boston. This guy had been staring at me from across the room the entire night and it was starting to creep me out. I walked out the door and something grabbed me. I tried to scream but they covered my mouth and dragged me to the back of the diner. It was too dark to see anything but I felt him bite me. He forced me to drink his blood."

My fists clench. Hearing about someone hurting Alex was not something I enjoyed.

"I woke up in a hotel room and he was there. He had blood bags, like the ones in the basement, I know it's gross but I drank one. It was amazing." He says.

"He didn't really explain anything to me. He left that afternoon to run an errand, that's when I took off."

"Damn it" I mumble.

"I didn't know where else to go." He whispers.

"No, no. This is good Alex. You never turned off your emotions. Your doing great." I tell him. "You just need to learn how to control it, that's all."

"I don't want to kill people." He tells me. "I don't want to be a monster."

"You sound like your father." I sigh. "You don't have to kill people, Alex. You can just drink from the blood bags."

"Come on, let's go call your mom. She'll want to..." He doesn't give me a chance to finish my sentence. He pulls me up, hand around my neck, vampire features out.

"No. You won't say anything." He says, staring me in the eye. _Probably shouldn't have mentioned the compulsion part to him. _

"It's not going to work Alex. I drink vervain every morning." I say. He looks at me confused. I push his arm away but he squeezes harder.

"Alex, your hurting me." I choke out, trying to pry his fingers off my throat.

There's a blur of movement and the hand releases me. I open my eyes to see someone holding Alex by the throat on the opposite wall.

"Calm down." The man whispers. Alex immediately calms down. _He must be compelling him, but then that makes him an Original. Great. Just what we needed._

"Apologize to your father." He tells him. Alex nods and looks towards me.

"I'm sorry for acting childish. I'm still learning." He says. I nod and turn my attention back towards the Original.

"Very good, now go clean up the mess you made please." He says. He releases Alex and turns around to face me. Alex disappears and the stranger bows.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Salvatore." He says with a thick Italian accent.

"Your the bastard that turned my son" I spit out.

"I did not attack your son. That was some stupid newly turned vampire. I found him unconscious and transitioning. That is why I brought him back to my hotel suite. When I returned from an outing he was gone, I followed his trail here." The vampire says.

"Perhaps you remember me. I am Dante."

"I thought I knew you from someone. That's twice now you've saved my son." I say, reaching my hand towards him. He shakes it and takes a step back.

"Alexander should stay here until he can control himself. I would not want him out killing the innocent." He says. I nod and walk out of the bathroom to find the bodies and blood bags gone.

"How is he going to deal with this?" I ask him.

"Same way all of us did, I presume. Just takes time." He says, walking over to the dresser and opening the drawers.

"What are you doing?" I ask, keeping my distance.

"Well I was going to grab Alex a change of clothes but I'm starting to doubt this is his room."

"This was my brothers room. Alex can find his own clothes." I tell him, closing the door when he walks out into the hall.

"Where did he go?" I ask Dante.

"He's downstairs drinking a blood bag. Stop worrying so much." He sighs. I hear the front door open and we both make our way downstairs. Elena stands in the doorway, looking at the living room. Dante appears in front of her before I can.

"Mrs. Salvatore, how nice to see you again." He says_. _I groan and walk down the stairs towards them.

"Dante, what are you doing here?" She asks.

"I am here to help Alexander. If that's ok with you signora."

"Alex is here? Now?" She asks, looking around.

"Si, he's in the kitchen." He says, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the kitchen. I walk in behind her to see Alex standing there holding a blood bag to his mouth. Elena screams and faints, I get to her just in time to catch her.

"Elena never faints. This is not going to be pretty."


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Damon would finally be happy in life and he would realize Elena doesn't deserve him anymore.**

**AN: Bad day. 'Nough said. I decided to do all the flashbacks in English so you guys wouldn't have to go translate all of this.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait for me" I call after them, struggling to keep up in the tall wheat. But they don't slow, and I hurry to pick up the pace. Their figures fading into the distance.<em>

"_Come on, Dante." Klaus yells from up ahead. He stops and my other two brothers reluctantly stop beside him._

"_Why do we always have to wait on him?" I hear Baltazar whisper to Elijah._

"_Because he is our youngest brother and you will respect him or you shall answer to me." Klaus answers with a glare. I finally reach them and stand by Klaus' side. _

"_Where are you going?" I ask, looking to the three of them._

"_To the waterfalls for a swim, would you like to come along?" Klaus asks. I nod and he takes off running. I go to follow but Elijah and Baltazar grab my arms, pulling me back._

"_Come on brothers, he's getting ahead." I whine to them._

"_Go back home with the women, you'll just ruin our fun, little boy." Baltazar says, pushing me back, onto the ground. Elijah smirks at him and they take off running in Klaus' direction. I stand up, brushing myself off, my eyes filled with tears threatening to fall. I wipe my eyes and turn around, walking back through the field._

_When I reach the house I walk inside to find mother cleaning with my three older sisters. I run and wrap my arms around her, my head barely reaching her waist._

"_What is wrong, Dante?" She asks, pushing the hair out of my eyes. She picks me up and sits me on the table, my legs dangling off._

"_Nothing, I just fell down momma. I'm alright now." I tell him, forcing a smile. She smiles back and wipes my eyes._

"_Well then tell me, tomorrow is your birthday, you'll be seven years old. What would you like most in the world?" She asks, with same smile Klaus always wears. _

* * *

><p>"Dante. Dante? DANTE"<p>

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I ask, turning my attention back to the room. Alexander, Damon, and Elena sit on the couch in front of me, looking confused.

"Can you just start from the beginning, you have too many siblings to keep track of." Damon says, groaning. I nod and contemplate where to begin.

"My parents were Joseph and Sofia. They were farmers a very, very, very long time ago. Her grandmother had told her to expect six children. Three boys and Three girls. She said they would all be very special and to keep them separated from the others in the village." I say with a smile.

"When my mother was seventeen she gave birth to her first child, a son. My father didn't know he was another man's son. They decided to call him Klaus. Klaus was German. He spoke it as a first language. He had hair so blonde it was almost white, with very light skin and eyes to match."

"So your parents were German?" Elena asks.

"No, my parents were from Greece." I tell her.

"Then how...?" She asks, looking confused.

"He just was. We all were different." I say. "Can I continue now?" I ask and she nods.

"One year later my mother gave birth to a second son, Elijah. Elijah was Hebrew. He also spoke that as a first language. Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, the opposite of Klaus. The two boys didn't like each other very much but Elijah respected Klaus and longed for his approval."

"The third child was also a boy. Baltazar was Spanish. Black hair and eyes so dark they appeared to be black as well. He had his own opinions, and soon he and Elijah were best friends. Baltazar was not a kind person, but he pretended to be whenever needed.

"My father was thrilled. Three sons was more than he could have ever wanted."

"The fourth child was a girl. The first daughter. Faraa was African. She had beautiful mocha colored skin, and light brown eyes that were always full of laughter."

"Hmm, and then there was Adrianna, who was Latin. Blonde hair and blue eyes. And finally Kimiko, who was Japanese. She had Black hair and golden eyes."

"My parents were happy with their family. Three girls and three boys, just like her grandmother had promised. Not everyone got along but they were all a family. For three years they had each other."

"Then I was born. Dante the Italian. Dark hair and bright green eyes. The unexpected gift, if you will." I say, smiling. I see Damon roll his eyes and Elena smile. Alexander just looks like he wants to leave.

"How we became originals I'm not really sure. At some point in our lives we all just woke up and were."

"Klaus was twenty-six, Elijah was thirty, Baltazar was twenty-four, Faraa was twenty-eight, Adrianna was seventeen, Kimiko was twenty-one, and I was nineteen. End of story."

"Damn that's a lot to take in, I think I have a headache now." Damon groans, going to pour himself another glass of bourbon. Alexander sighs and goes to grab a blood bag.

"Dante, I know this is hard to answer but how many of your siblings are still alive? Are your parents?" Elena asks.

"Well as you know Klaus is dead, my parents are both dead. Kimiko and Faraa died in the 1200's. Adrianna is alive and well, she is actually in town with me. Baltazar is traveling with Elijah in Spain right now. That's about it." I say, taking a breath and leaning back against the chair.

"Wow" She says, leaning back as well.

"Yep, that about sums it all up." I say, turning towards Damon.

"So Smiley, is it ok if me and Adrianna stay here?" I ask him.

"You did not just call me Smiley." Damon says, rolling his eyes.

"Now that I think about it, I really like that nickname for you. Or bicker-bitch." I say with a smirk. He shoots me the death stare and I laugh. "Smiley it is" I tell him.

"Of course the two of you can stay here, Alex might like having some, um, other undead people around." Elena says, shaking her head when she hears how silly that sounded.

"Great, so when can we move in, bicker-bitch?" I ask Damon.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**AN: Ok, I am still having VERY mixed feelings on last night's episode so I'm not gonna comment on it. Next Chapter. There's a certain scene from a certain show Ian starred in mixed in. We'll see if anyone finds it. XD**

**This should help with Dante's very confusing family. Italics mean they're dead.**

_Father) Joseph_

_Mother) Sophia_

_Klaus = German_

Elijah = Hebrew, 30

Baltazar = Spanish, 24

_Faraa = African_

Adrianna = Latin, 17

_Kimiko = Japanese_

Dante = Italian, 19

* * *

><p><strong>AlexPOV.<strong>

"You can stare in there all you want, nothing good will appear." I turn around, preparing to kill the intruder but it's only Dante, sitting on the counter with an amused expression.

"My dad will kill you if he sees you walking around like that" I tell him, gesturing towards his bare chest and black pajama bottoms. _Time has definitely been on his side. His muscles are perfect._

"Staring isn't polite Salvatore" He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and try to focus on anything but his smile.

"You know you act like a old guy around my parents. All polite and weird." I say over my shoulder. He laughs and shakes his head. _God, his laugh._

"My apologies Alex, I thought you would like it if I was polite to your parents." He says sincerely. I turn back towards him and smile.

"I do like it. I just like this attitude better." I tell him, walking over to sit beside him on the counter.

"My sister will arrive here tomorrow. Will you show her which room is to be her's?" He asks.

"Yea of course. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"She's not exactly easy to handle." He says. He dives into a conversation on something about Adrianna, but I'm not listening. I'm too busy watching the facial expressions he makes when he talks. Our faces end up inches apart.

"Do you know what I mean?" He asks. I lean in and press my lips to his, then jerk back, realizing what I'd done. He stares at me for a second and then jumps off the counter, backing away. I do the same, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry" I blurt out. He looks ready to kill me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I say again.

"I'm going to bed." He says, disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning.<strong>

I follow him outside and watch him stand there, looking at the sky. I go to stand beside him.

"Look whatever happened..." I start but he interrupts.

"We should just forget..."

"Yea pretend it never..."

"Yea never happened..."

"Friends?" I ask sticking my hand towards him. He doesn't hesitate and goes to shake it.

"Yea friends...for sure." He says, hands still shaking. I step back awkwardly and he does the same.

"Well see ya" I say, turning and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>DantePOV.<strong>

_Holy shit, I think I'm gay._

* * *

><p><strong>AlexPOV.<strong>

_Oh god._

* * *

><p>That night he knocks on my bedroom door and clears his throat. I jump and turn around.<p>

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask him, remembering I'm only dressed in boxers.

"Long enough to know...that I have to make something...very clear" He says, stumbling.

"Because the other day when you...kissed me" He says, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"I could've killed you but I didn't. But if you ever try that again...I will."

"Because that's not who I think I am...I mean, I know I am...I mean I know I'm not...who you think I am. I'm not."

"Get it?" He finishes.

"Excuse me?" I ask, confused.

"Look..." He says, walking in and closing the door. "...if your gay,...that's whatever. That's fine."

"But its just...that's not me." He says, seriously. I nod and struggle to respond.

"Um, ok. Yea ok that's...I'm gonna go to sleep." I say, giving him a wave. He nods but stands there for a few more seconds, appearing to be in deep thought before turning around.

"See ya then." He says, closing the door behind him.

_Well that was awkward._

* * *

><p>"Ugh go away" I groan, rolling over in bed.<p>

"Alex" Dante says, pushing my arm again. I open my eyes and look at the alarm clock. 7:49am.

"What the hell Dante" I say, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. His dark jeans and black t-shirt hug his body perfectly.

"Damon said it was a school day." He replies, snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh shit." I say, grabbing the nearest pair of jeans and pulling them on.

He rides with me to school, silent in the passenger seat.

"You know what you...um...said before. About me being...you know, gay." I start, trying to clear this up.

"Well I'm not. That I promise you. I just had a sketchy moment but it's over. I'm just saying you don't have to feel weird around me." I tell him, licking my lips.

"Well I do" He says simply, staring at me. "But I'm trying not to" He adds with a smile.

I smile back and we pull into the parking lot. He climbs out with me to my surprise.

"What are you doing?" I ask, grabbing my bag.

"Enrolling." He states simply. I eye him suspiciously for a second and shrug.

_Who am I to judge? He can do whatever he wants._

"We won't be in any of the same classes anyways. I'm a sophomore and you'll be a senior." I tell him as we make our way to the front office.

"Yea but at least we can hang out during lunch." He replies.

I swear every eye in school was on us as we walked the halls. Or more accurately, on Dante. Every girl was whispering and pointing at him. Smiling and waving. I was ready to kill them all. This was my first day back at school in months. Most of these people probably hoped I was dead.

They got their wish.

Now all I want is to be invisible.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Please don't kill me for the next couple chapters. I just had to write what the characters wanted. I, for one, am super excited about this story now. XD**

**Don't forget I can see how many of you read my new chapters. I'd love for at least half of those people to review. **

**I'm predicting five more chapters, maybe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dante's POV.<strong>

_School sucks. It really, honestly sucks. What was I thinking? 'Oh I know. You were thinking your attracted to another guy'. God I'm an idiot. I should've stayed with my brothers. _

_This is not going to end well._

_What if Alex doesn't want to be a vampire? Wait, of course he doesn't. I could ask Elijah to find a Kitsune so he can make another black rose, but that could take months. Well I guess whatever happens, happens._

_Wait._

_If something were to happen to his parents, he'd need someone to talk to. And maybe, just maybe, he'd want to stay a vampire._

_Time to call in the big brothers._

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV.<strong>

"_You got this little man, no question. Just get loose and step in the box. Look the pitcher in the eyes and tell him you aren't afraid of him. Wait for a pitch you really want and then just swing the bat. Remember to fire that back foot and it's outta here."_

_He nods and takes a deep breath._

"_Hey look over there, hit those people in the chairs behind the fence." _

"_Ok dad" He says, smiling and walking over to home plate. I head back over to the dugout and stand against the fence._

"_Hey coach, do you think he'll hit it out this time?" _

"_Yea. I know he will, Caleb."_

"_I bet he will too." Caleb says, standing against the fence._

_I turn my attention back to the batters box. The pitcher gets ready for the pitch._

_Strike one._

"_Come on Alex, you got this." All the boys yell from the dug out._

_Strike two._

_Alex backs out of the box and looks at me. I smile and point to the out-field. He nods and steps back in the box. His shoulders stop shaking and he winks at the picture. I laugh._

"_That's right. Be afraid pitcher. This one's gone." I yell._

_The pitcher throws it, it heads straight for home plate. Come on, Alex, you can do it_. _He swings and then the air stills._

_Strike three. _

_Alex walks over to me with his head down. When he stops in front of me I realize he's waiting to be yelled at._

"_That was awesome" I tell him, smiling. He looks up with a look a shock and tears in his eyes._

"_I struck out, dad. I sucked." He says._

"_What are you talking about? Did you see the pitcher shaking when you winked at him? I thought he was gonna break down and cry." I say, knocking on his helmet. He smiles and pulls it off his head._

"_Yea. I was pretty good, wasn't I?" Alex says, laughing._

"_More like great."_

"_Do you think I'll be as good as you when I'm older?" He asks._

"_I think you'll be better." _

I open my eyes to the sound of something banging noise coming from outside my door. I climb out of bed, leaving Elena to her beauty sleep. I open the door and walk down the hall, trying to be as quiet as possible in case it's an intruder. I reach the corner and stand against the wall, creeping my way to the edge. I look around and groan, stepping out into the open. They pull away from each other and look at anything other than me.

"In my hallway, really?"

"Sorry" Alex mumbles, cheeks turning bright red.

"Ok then, going back to bed." I say. "Take it somewhere else please." I say, sighing and walking back to my room. Elena is nowhere to be found, on instinct I start to think the worse until I hear the bath running. Sighing, I go to join her.

"Want some company?" I ask, flashing her a smirk.

"Only if you plan on making me breakfast." She says, keeping her eyes closed.

"Oh so were negotiating now?" I say, pulling my shirt off and standing there in my boxers.

"Mm hmm" She mumbles back.

"Well unfortunately I don't feel like cooking today, I guess I'll just go take a shower. Bye-bye" I say, smirking and waving when she looks at me. She rolls her eyes and motions for me to join her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV.<strong>

We both start laughing the second he's out of sight. We walk to my room and close the door.

"D we really shouldn't be doing this." I say, melding our lips back together. I sigh in contentment.

"Say's who?"

"Say's me, Adrianna." I whisper pulling away. She groans and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Come on, were just messing around." She says, kissing my neck. I back up and stand arms length away with my hands on her shoulders. I shake my head and go lie down on the bed, she walks over and lies down beside me.

"It's obvious, you know." She whispers into my ear.

"What is?" I ask.

"That your attracted to each other" She whispers.

"God, Adrianna. We're not gay so drop it."

"Well you both look at each other like you've seen the sun for the first time. Just saying."

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV.<strong>

I walk to the front door, wiping the whipped cream off my face from our food fight. I pull it open with a smile then freeze, happiness vanishing from my features.

"Elena, so good to see you again. This is my brother, Baltazar. We are looking for our younger siblings, Dante and Adrianna. I've been told they are residing here."

"May we come in?"


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Sooo sorry I haven't updated guys. I've been busy with my other stories and just started co-writing a really fun one with the coolest FF writer ever...Tinkerbell90. **

**I'm going start posting a chapter every other day. I know it's a lot slower than my usual updates but this story is coming to an end soon. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<br>**_**Dante's Inferno**_

"I'm surprised you came so quickly" Dante says once the four of them are settled deep in the woods.

Baltazar is surprised too. He doesn't understand his siblings fascination with these humans. If it was him, he would've killed them long ago just to be rid of their annoying emotions. But they were nothing compared to his emo youngest brother. He was always the weakling, time's might have changed but he certainly hadn't.

"Any chance to rid myself of Damon Salvatore and I will gladly take." Elijah says, brushing off his expensive suit.

"They can't know I was involved, brothers. I have to remain on good terms with Alexander." Dante says, fixing his windblown hair. He glances at Adrianna who's hand is on her hip, the other checking her manicured fingers. As usual she has no interest in the current situation.

"We should just stake them in their sleep." She says, without bothering to look up.

"No that would show too much mercy. Damon has been a crick in my neck for far too long." Elijah says.

"I don't get why he bothers you so much." Baltazar says, sitting down on a boulder and crossing his legs.

"He just does" Elijah says, crossing his arms on his chest. I don't why he bugs me so much but I can't wait for his life to end.

"Must remind you of Klaus" Adrianna says.

"I suppose that must be it." Elijah replies.

"Ok, ok, back to the subject of killing them." Dante says, wanting to get this over with.

"I say you go back, take Alexander out to do something tomorrow, and we kill them however we please while your away." Baltazar says.

"Fine by me. Just be long gone by the time we return." Dante replies. "Adrianna, let's go" He says, and the two disappear.

"So brother, how creative are we going to get?" Baltazar asks, glancing at Elijah.

"Nothing too poetic." Elijah says.

"Stakes it is" Baltazar says, smirking. Elijah nods.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

"Elena, stop worrying. I'm sure they're all fine and dandy." Damon says, sighing.

"How can I stop worrying? Dante could be dead and you know how much he means to our son. What if they're planning an attack? What if they're fighting each other as we speak? What if Elijah is coming back for Alex again? What if..."

"...they're all fine and dandy? I don't know, why don't you think about it." Damon says, says sarcastically.

"You aren't funny." I say, sitting back and crossing my arms.

"Actually, quite the contrary, I find myself very amusing." He says, glancing at me with a smirk as he pours himself another glass of bourbon. I roll my eyes and glance at the clock for the millionth time. _It's been an hour. Where are they?_

"Your going to give yourself a headache if you keep thinking so much." Damon says, sitting back down and pushing a stray hair behind my ear.

"You right." I sigh.

"You say it with such surprise and defeat. Aren't you used to me being right by now?" He asks, smirking.

"Pardon the intrusion, but we're back."

Me and Damon both jump and turn around to see Dante and Adrianna standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" Damon asks, holding both of my hands in his.

"They just wanted to talk. They're passing through on their way to New York." Dante says, walking over to sit in the chair across from me and Damon.

"Did they leave?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Yes, they should be long gone by now." Dante says, nodding. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and hear Damon do the same. I hear Alex running down the stairs at human speed.

"Dante" He says, blurring over to stand in front of him. Dante stands up and they stand inches apart.

"Are you ok?" Alex asks, worriedly. I glance at Damon and he raises an eyebrow, watching them intently.

"Yea, I'm fine. They hadn't seem me and Adrianna in a couple months. We were just catching up." Dante says without breaking eye contact.

"I was worried..." Alex says, raising his hand as if to caress Dante's cheek, but he drops it and looks to the floor.

"...about Adrianna." He finishes. Dante frowns, then goes back to an empty expression so quickly I wonder if I imagined it.

"Yes, you too seem to be getting along nicely." He says.

"We are" Alex says quickly.

"Well, me and Adrianna are going to run into town. We're severely lacking a wardrobe." Dante say, stepping around Alex. Adrianna appears beside him and they disappear out the front door.

"Well that wasn't strange at all." Damon says, standing and walking to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

"Alex, why don't you come help me make lunch." I say, knowing he'll hear me. Sure enough, he appears next to me.

"So..." I say, as we finish up the grilled cheese's.

"So?" He asks.

"What's going on with you and Dante?" I ask, washing the frying pan off.

"Ugh, nothing. I wish everyone would stop asking that." He groans, snapping a wooden spoon in half. "Sorry" He mumbles, throwing the pieces away.

"No problem. Just know you can talk to me it you want to, about anything I mean." I tell him.

"Did you and Stefan fight over mom?" He asks. I drop the pan in the sink, splattering myself with soapy water.

"Where did that come from?" I ask.

"I don't know. Just wondering I guess." He says, shrugging.

_-Flashback-_

"_Tired of your little play thing already?" Stefan asks, walking into the living room._

"_Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just my distraction." I mumble, sipping my bourbon._

"_She's a person. You're victimizing her." Stefan says, turning to walk away._

"_You should be thankful she's here." I tell him, smirking. "Keeps me from going for what I really want." I say. Stefan turns around with a amused expression._

"_Your right. Thank you." He says, expression turning dark. "For being in love with my girlfriend."_

"_And there it is." I say, standing up and smirking at him._

"_There it is." Stefan says, smirking back._

"_You know, you can be in love with Elena all you want..." He says, walking towards me. My face turns cold._

"_...if it means that you'll protect her. But I have the one thing that you never will." Stefan says, shaking his head. Our bodies inches apart now._

"_What's that?" I say, faking interest._

"_Her respect." He says. _

_Before I can think I'm swinging my fist, sending him flying into the bookshelves across the room. He turns around to glare and blurs over, wrapping his hands around my throat in a death grip._

_-End Of Flashback-_

"We got along just fine." I say, smiling. He nods and carries our sandwich's over to the table.

_I miss you, little brother. _


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Writers block. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rdPerson.<strong>

Deep in the woods outside of Mystic Falls was a house. A large white house, with columns and a nice front porch. Inside sat Elijah and Baltazar, discussing their plans.

"Where shall we go after we kill them? I was thinking Australia, we're both in desperate need of a tan." Baltazar says, sipping his wine.

"Can I trust you, brother?" Elijah asks, sharpening a stake.

"Of course you can, Elijah." Baltazar replies, looking at him confusedly.

"We going to do more than just kill them." Elijah says, smiling.

"We are?"

"Yes."

"And that involves sitting here sharpening wood?" Baltazar asks.

"I have another plan. One that will end this game once and for all." Elijah says.

"And are you planning on letting me know what this plan is? Or will I be forced to stay in the dark?" Baltazar asks, amused.

"We are going to kill all five of them." Elijah says simply.

"Wonderful. This is splendid news, brother." Baltazar says, clapping.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

"Did you and Stefan ever fight?" Alex asks, sipping a blood bag and watching me clean off the table.

"Sometimes. Neither of us would ever apologize but we both knew we forgave each other." I tell him.

"Why didn't you and mom have any kids?" He asks curiously.

That catches me off guard. _Why didn't me and Elena have any children of our own?_

"You'd have to ask your mom that one." I settle for saying.

"Do you even want kids with mom?" He asks.

"Of course I do. Me and your mom just didn't want to bring another child into this world knowing their life would be in danger." I tell him.

"Oh. I never thought of that."

"Come on." I say, throwing the dish towel onto the counter and walking towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" Alex asks, following behind me.

"To see your dad." I say.

"Why do you keep this old thing?" Alex asks, climbing into the car.

"This car is the love of my existence,the best companion a man could ask for, and has stuck with me through everything. But don't tell your mom I said that. She tends to get jealous of the Chevy." I say proudly.

"Ok then." Alex mutters, smiling.

* * *

><p>We climb out when we reach the graveyard. Alex walks beside me silently with his hands in his pockets. We pass the Gilbert family plot on the way there.<p>

"Are those moms parents?" Alex asks.

"No, aunt and uncle." I tell him, without slowing my pace.

"Oh" He replies, and hurries to catch up with me.

We round the corner and I freeze, reaching my arm out to stop Alex.

"What are you..." He starts but quiets when he sees the body on his knees in front of Stefan's grave.

"Stay behind this gravestone. Don't come out unless I say so." I tell him.

I do my best to remain quiet and walk until I'm about two feet from the stranger. My eyes take in the intruder. He's clad in black shoes, dark jeans, and a loose white t-shirt. His light brown hair is brushed to the side, reaching his ears in some places.

I clear my throat but he doesn't make a move to stand. Instead his head turns around and I'm faced with bright green eyes. I stumble back and fall to the ground, without breaking eye contact. He forces a weak smile and points at something behind me. I turn my head around and find Alex standing there, looking confused.

"Dad, who's that?" He asks, walking towards me hesitantly. He'd only seen one picture briefly.

I turn back around and stare, open-mouthed.

"St.. st.. Stefan?" I choke out before the world fades to black.

* * *

><p>"Dad. Dad? Wake up." Alex's voice echoes through my head. I open my eyes to a blurred world. I blink and it starts to clear up. Alex sits on the ground beside me, holding my shoulder.<p>

"Finally. Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yea. I just..." I start, when suddenly the memories come flooding back.

"Stefan" I say, sitting up hurriedly.

"Yea that's what I thought you said. What were you talking about anyways?" Alex asks.

"Your father was probably just overwhelmed with seeing his brothers gravestone again." A familiar voice says. I turn around and see Stefan, he walks over and sits down beside Alex and me. His hair is just like it was in 1864 but his clothes are modern.

"Stefan" I whisper again. Forgetting all other words for a moment.

"I'm Ryan O'Keefe. I'm sorry if I startled you, I was just looking around." Stefan says.

"Huh?" I ask, confused. Then I decide I don't care. Stefan is here. Alive. In front of me.

"You're here." I whisper, throwing one arm around his back and the other holding his neck. Tears sting my eyes but I blink them away. Damon Salvatore doesn't cry.

"Thank god you're here. Your ok. Your ok." I mumble, holding him to me. He tries to pry me off of him but I hold on.

"Um...I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong guy. Like I said, my name's Ryan." Stefan says, pushing me away roughly.

"Cut the shit Stef. I mis..." I start, watching him. He shakes his head and sighs, turning to Alex.

"I have to go. I hope your father's ok. Sorry if I upset him." Stefan says, turning and disappearing into the woods.

"Stefan wait." I yell, standing up and running after him. I run into the woods, looking around frantically.

"Stefan" I yell, running deeper into the trees. I trip over a root and fall to my knees.

"Brother." The tears I had suppressed earlier fall freely down my cheeks.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Sorry guys. I have the immune system of a newborn, always sick. That and writers block. Of course they always decide to bless me with their presence at the same time.**

* * *

><p>It hurt.<p>

Understatement.

It hurt like hell.

I was aware of someone trying to pull me off of my knees but I didn't have the energy, nor the want to move from the ground.

"Fine. I'll just carry you home then." The voice says. I feel myself lifted off the ground and the world suddenly starts flying by. We arrive at the boarding house in less than a minute. I'm sat on a very uncomfortable couch. My eyes stay open but see nothing other than his face.

"Damon?" Another, more feminine, voice asks.

"Damon darling?" She asks, sitting beside me, holding my hands in her's.

He's right in front of me. Wearing a weak smile but no recognition in his eyes. Only this strange mind in my brothers body. I reach for him but come up with empty air. He's gone.

"Stefan" I mutter.

"What about Stefan?" The women asks, brushing the hair off my forehead.

"Stefan was there." I whisper, staring into the fireplace.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"The graveyard. He was there." I whisper again, getting annoyed with her lack of understanding.

"Of course he was. We buried him there remember?" She says.

"Alive." I mumble. Then everything comes back to me. I jump up, walking towards the door.

"Damon wait." She yells, following behind me.

"He's alive 'Lena. I saw him." I say, grabbing my leather jacket and shrugging it on.

"What are you talking about Damon?" She asks, grabbing my arm. I jerk around to face her, glaring and pulling her hand off of me.

"I. Saw. Stefan." I pronounce the words carefully, anxious to go find my brother.

She goes rigid, eyes wide. I turn around and walk out the front door, leaving her with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>After hours and hours of searching I finally admit I have a very slim chance of finding him. He could be anywhere.<p>

I slowly make my way back inside the boarding house, walking straight to the liquor cabinet.

_Thank god one thing has remained constant._

"Good evening, Mr. Salvatore."

I turn around to see Dante sit down on the couch. His eyes follow my every move as usual. I sigh pouring a glass of scotch.

"Where have you been all day?" He asks.

"Out." I answer simply.

"Miss Elena has been in your room since I returned earlier. Is she alright?" He asks.

_Oh shit, Elena. Do I trust him enough to risk him overhearing?_

"Dante can you do me a favor?" I ask, walking over to him.

"Of course." He answers.

"Can you run to the grocery store? Elena made a list, it should be on the fridge." I say.

"Sure. Is it alright if I ask Alexander and Adrianna to come?" He asks.

"That would be perfect." I answer, smirking. He nods and disappears upstairs. A minute later and he's back with Alex and Adrianna.

"Well see ya" Alex says and the three disappear out the door. I walk upstairs and stop in front of our bedroom. _Should I knock? No stupid, it's your room too._

"Elena?" I ask, hesitantly opening the door and peaking inside. Elena sits in a chair in the corner of the room, book in her lap, tears on her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" I ask, walking over to her.

"He's alive."

"Yes. I looked..."

"He's alive and he never came home." She finishes. Her eyes meet mine and they're swimming with more tears, ready to fall.

"He wasn't really himself." I say, sitting down on the floor in front of her.

"What do you mean?" She asks, wiping her eyes.

"It was like he didn't know me at all, and he kept insisting that his name was Ryan." I tell her, confusing myself even more in the process.

"Ryan? But he was at Stefan's grave right?" She asks.

"Yes, that's how I know it was Stefan. No Stefan look alike would magically end up there." I say.

"What about a doppelganger?"

"Already thought of that, love. The doppelganger was only created for the curse and limited to Petrova blood." I tell her with a weak smile.

"Amnesia?"

"We don't get amnesia. The only time we have something similar is with a werewolf bite, and Stefan would have been dead a loooong time ago if that were the case."

"Compulsion." She mumbles.

"Huh?" I ask.

"An original can compel another vampire remember? You said Stefan looked the same so he had to have been a vampire again. What if someone erased his memory? He would still feel like Stefan, which would lead him to Mystic Falls, ergo his grave." Elena explains.

"Huh. That's the best explanation I can think of." I tell her.

"I thought of it. Not you." She says, shaking her head.

"Well I helped."

"So what are we gonna do? We have to find him at least." She says.

"Ugh. I was hoping to prevent this but...it looks like were gonna need to tell Dante."


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Almost done.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person.<strong>

"This is definitely an inconvenience." Dante sighs.

"Agreed." Adrianna mumbles.

"Shh." Dante whispers, putting a finger to his lips. The room goes silent for a minute.

"I don't hear anything." Alex says, shrugging.

"I heard movement outside. Let's go see what it was. It could've been Stefan." Dante says, standing and motioning for everyone to follow him. Damon holds Elena's hand as they walk outside and onto the backyards soft grass.

"Whoa. What was that?" Alex asks, appearing beside Dante.

"I don't know. It sounded like a vampire." He says, crouching in a position that screamed 'ready to kill if necessary'.

"Boys, boys, calm down. It is merely I." A voice says and Baltazar steps out of the woods, holding his hands up in surrender.

"God you scared us." Alex says, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Good." He suddenly appears in front of Alex, ramming a stake into his thigh.

"ALEX" Everyone else yells, rushing to his side. Before Adrianna can reach him she's thrown back against a tree, stake protruding from her heart.

"That should knock her out for a little while." Baltazar says calmly.

"Dante look at me." He says, looking down to the ground where Dante is sitting next to Alex.

"I said look at me." He yells angrily, kicking Dante in the back. He falls forward but is back on his feet in seconds, facing Baltazar. Damon takes the opportunity and runs to Alex, gripping the stake and pulling it from his leg. Alex sits up, looking around frantically.

"Dante." Alex yells. Damon turns around to see Dante fighting Baltazar. The two of them circle each other like wolves stalking their prey.

"ENOUGH" Elijah yells, appearing in between his two younger siblings.

"I was merely doing what you asked." Baltazar groans, turning around to face him. Elijah seizes the opportunity and sticks his hand in Baltazar's chest, removing his heart and killing him. "Your next" He says, walking over to Adrianna and sticking his hand through her chest as well, removing her heart and sitting it next to Baltazar's on the ground.

"NO" Dante yells, falling to his knees. Tears fall down his cheeks onto the grass.

"Do not be weak, Dante. This is not over till I say it is." He says, an evil grin appearing on his face. "Come out, come out, wherever you are Ryan." He yells into the forest.

"Ryan?" Elena and Damon say together. Out he walks.

"Stefan" She chokes out, falling to the ground.

"You never mentioned killing a woman or a child." He says, motioning to Elena and Alex.

"You never asked." Elijah says ,shrugging. "The child goes first."

"NO" Elena and Damon yell, standing to protect Alex.

"Stupid mortals. Always following your hearts instead of your brains." Elijah says, picking up Alex and appearing on the other side of the yard in a blur.

"Here" He says, sticking a stake in his knee. Alex screams. "And here." Elijah continues, sticking a stake in Alex's stomach. Another scream.

"Stop" Damon yells, trying to get to them.

"And now for the finale. This one goes right by the heart." He says, ramming it right below Alex's heart. This scream is full of fear and pain beyond belief. His eyes close and his movements still.

"If I push it up just the tiniest bit..." He says, reaching for the stake. Before his hands can reach it he chokes, grabbing his throat and looking down to his chest.

His heart is missing. He falls. He dies.

Stefan stands behind his body. He throws the heart across the yard, kneeling in front of Alex. He pulls the stakes out and pulls Alex against his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"You're ok. You're ok." He mumbles into his shoulder. "I'm here. You're ok." He whispers, holding Alex to him tightly. Tears falling frantically down his face.

"Um" Alex says, pushing against the man hugging him. He let's go and pulls back to look at him.

"God, your so perfect." He says, touching his cheek.

"Um" Alex says, feeling incredibly awkward.

"I'm Stefan." He says, smiling while the tears fall.

"Stefan?" Alex says in disbelief.

"I'm your dad."


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Thanks sooo much for all the review, alerts, and favorites. It's been a fun ride. Only an epilogue left after this.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another turning point,<br>**__**A fork stuck in the road.  
>Time grabs you by the wrist,<br>Directs you where to go.**_

_**So make the best of this test  
><strong>__**and don't ask why.  
><strong>_

_**It's not a question,  
>but a lesson learned in time. <strong>_

* * *

><p>"That's one hell of a story. I'm just glad you remember everything." Damon says, from the liquor cart.<p>

"I disposed of the bodies." Dante says, walking into the room with glassy eyes. Alex looks around at each of us hesitantly. When his eyes lock with mine I nod. He jumps up and appears in front of Dante, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Alex mumbles, with his head on Dante's shoulder. His tears finally fall and the sobs break loose as he returns Alex's embrace.

"It's alright. It's over now." Alex says, running his fingers through Dante's hair.

"I love you." Alex whispers so quietly that only a vampire would hear. Dante pulls back to look at him in amazement. He laces his fingers with Alex's and they take a seat on the couch.

"So um...your..." Stefan stutters, not knowing how to approach the subject.

"In love with Dante, yes." He says proudly.

"I'm glad your happy." Stefan says, squeezing his shoulder. "And I'm glad your both happy as well." He says, turning to Elena and Damon.

"That's all I ever wanted." He adds.

"I can't believe you're here." Elena says. Damon squeezes her hand and smiles at Stefan.

"Well I am. And this time I'm here to stay." Stefan says, smiling.


	27. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>It's something unpredictable,<br>__but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

* * *

><p>"Whoa. Dad do you see that?" Alex asks in astonishment, pointing to the Coliseum.<p>

"Yea." Me and Stefan say at the same time. We both turn to face each other.

"Jinx" We both say, hitting each others shoulders.

"You guys are so childish." Elena says, taking my hand.

"Well I have the 'eternal teenager' excuse. What's yours Damon?" Stefan asks, smirking.

"I have the 'eternally older than you' excuse. So ha-ha." I say, and he sticks his tongue out in response.

"Would you guys stop already." Elena says, rolling her eyes.

"So what do you think about all this?" I ask, squeezing her hand.

"I'm glad we can all finally be a family." She says, locking eyes with me.

"I am too." I tell her to her. I turn my gaze back to Alex, who has Dante on one side of him and Steffy on the other. Stefan has his hand on his back, pointing to landmarks with a smile. He turns around to look at me.

"Brothers" He mouths.

"Forever." I reply.


	28. Epilogue Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<br>Part 2**_

**Stefan's POV.**

_Dear Diary,_

_ This century has officially been the strangest of my existence. I started it as a vampire, who had a evil vampire brother. Both brothers eventually met a human and fell for her. Then werewolves, originals, and a curse got involved. That wasn't the highlight of my life. It took awhile, but as always we came out victorious. Partly thanks to Damon, but I'd never admit that to him._

_ We'd made many great friends, allies, and even enemies in the small little town of Mystic Falls. Never a dull moment, that's for sure. After the sacrifice, I left town to locate an old friend of mine that owed me a favor. It took a couple weeks but I finally found him in a small village in Japan. He reluctantly agreed and created me something called a black rose. Very rare, and extremely powerful._

_ After returning to Mystic Falls I spent days waiting for the package to arrive. When it finally did, I hurriedly informed Elena and wanted to test the rose. Well, let's just say it worked. I was turned human. My heart was pumping and my lungs were working for the first time in over a hundred years. Not long after I found out I was going to be a father. I think that was the happiest I've ever felt. _

_ That happiness was short lived when I went out for a run one morning. It was a cool, cloudy day out by Wickery bridge. The vampire came out of nowhere. One second I was running, and the next I was on the ground, losing blood rapidly. As he knelt beside me I recognized him immediately. Elijah. He bit his wrist, held it to my mouth, and disappeared. I was awake a few more second before everything went black._

_ I awoke in a cellar. My senses were heightened beyond anything I've ever experienced. Elijah appeared and informed me on what had happened. He had turned me, but original blood takes longer to kick in and start the transition so I was out for many days. I cursed him for taking my humanity away when I had just got it back. He compelled me. Erased everything and made me believe I was one of his friends that obeyed his every command. I had no choice but to listen to him. _

_ We traveled the world for years, going places I'd never even heard of. After about five years we met up with his brothers, Baltazar and Dante. Elijah commanded me to stay with Baltazar while he and Dante completed plans elsewhere. Baltazar was a quiet man, he rarely talked unless I asked him a question. He was reserved like Elijah and stayed calm in the most perilous situations. I learned to enjoy his company, looked forward to it, even. _

_ When we returned to the United States, many years later, we met back up with Elijah but Dante had apparently chosen to go his own way. The three of us traveled to a small town in Virginia, Mystic Falls. I enjoyed the small town and felt an odd connection to it. It felt like there was this invisible cable, pulling me towards the graveyard. I eventually gave in and ran through the graves, stopping at one that caught my attention. Stefan Salvatore's. I found it odd there was no birth date, only a date of death. He must have been a vampire as well. _

_ My visits to the grave became frequent. I was sitting in front of the headstone one day when two men approached. The older man seemed to think he knew me from somewhere, the younger one just seemed to think the older one was crazy. I left that situation as quickly as possible. When I told Elijah about my visits to the graveyard, and my run-in with the two men, he was furious. I'd never seen Elijah lose control like that and it was not something I'd like to experience again._

_ Elijah and Dante had this grudge against the Salvatore family apparently. We planned to slaughter them as mercilessly as possible. But when the time came I soon realized it was not just any family, it was the family of the two men I had met briefly in the graveyard. I also realized that one of those men wasn't a man at all, but a mere child. I was expected to murder a child, and his mother and father. To me it was insanity. I let Elijah destroy his other siblings while I waited for the opportunity to kill him. It was almost too late by the time that opportunity came, but I took the chance and ripped his heart from chest, ending his games once and for all. _

_ As soon as he was dead, my memory returned. It was like a slap in the face. I was standing in front of my fifteen year old son. My dying son. Luckily there was still enough time to pull the stakes out and save him from the true death. I couldn't believe I was meeting him, touching him, talking to him. It was one of the best moments of my existence. And then I had the pleasure of turning around and seeing the two things I've always lived for. Elena and Damon._

_ There was no pain or jealousy when I learned the news of their marriage. Only great happiness that didn't seem to have an end. My son, Alexander, also has been given the gift of love. He took the news surprisingly easy when I told him of Dante's plan to kill his family. He even forgave him. _

_I understand now that Elena's wasn't my soul mate, but my brothers. They both deserve happiness in any form they can find it. If it's with each other than so be it. _

_ It was hard for Elena to watch her family die, one at a time, but she's always been a strong person. Her and Damon both turned at thirty-five. I wasn't happy about it but I didn't press the argument. I was too selfish to tell them they couldn't turn. I want my brother around for an eternity, same with Elena and Alex. _

_I think I'll always keep a journal. Maybe one day before I die I'll donate them all to a history museum. I think everyone has the right to know what really happened in Mystic Falls, Virginia._

_Stefan Salvatore. _


End file.
